Quinntana Week 2015
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: I couldn't not participate in Quinntana week. So, if any of my followers have been wondering why I haven't been updating my other stories, this is why. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy! AU.
1. Chapter 1

Coincidence & Chance Meeting

 **Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I was asked to participate in Quinntana week again which I'm happy to do. The last one was fun to be a part of, even though I didn't finish, lol, but this time I'm determined to get them all done on time. I'm actually a little disappointed this is shorter than my last Quinntana week, but the next is a little longer and hopefully the next one will be even longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It's spring break and Quinn's roommate, Dani, is ready to paint the town red. But Quinn isn't the type of girl to get drunk or do anything too crazy. However, while on the subway she has a chance meeting with a beautiful Latina, Santana. And to her, going anywhere with a stranger, let along sleeping with one, is the craziest thing she's ever done. What she doesn't know is Santana is her roommates high school friend, and turns up at a party Dani throws at their apartment._

* * *

It's that time of year again, spring break and Quinn Fabray is already over it. Everywhere she goes on campus there are either obnoxious guys hotting and hollering, or there are girls making plans with their girlfriends. Unlike most young women, Quinn isn't the spring break type. Her father didn't approve of the major she decided on, and in order to prove to him it was a good choice, she's had to work hard to keep her grades up.

Doing so, she hasn't had the time for much socialization much to her roommate, Dani's, disappointment. The other blonde had been convincing her the entire semester to go drinking with her and their other girlfriends, and there is no doubt in her mind she will continue.

Returning to he shared apartment from school, Quinn takes the subway home like she always does. The blonde doesn't like to take a taxi if she doesn't have to. It's just a personal preference thing. Quinn weaves through people to get to a seat. Unfortunately for her, it seems the only available place to sit is between a man shamelessly leering at her, and a woman who is clearly sick. Instead she walks past the pair and opts to stand instead.

When the train goes to the next stop, a beautiful Latina around her age catches her eye. She watches as the brunette also weaves through the crowd in search of a seat, then pass the pair she turned down to sit next to, then the Latina starts to walk towards her and smiles catching Quinn's gaze.

"Do you mind if I stand here with you?"

She shakes her head. "No, not at all."

The brunette holds on to the pole Quinn is hanging on to, and stands at a close distance in order to do so. The blonde becomes nervous being so close to the beauty, her palms start to sweat. She tries not to make it noticeable, but feels like she's failing miserably.

"Hey, do you think that guy over there had an itch to scratch, or he was just happy to see a real woman?"

Confused, Quinn follows the Latina's line of vision and sees a middled aged homeless man with his hand in his pants. Quinn snorts. "By the looks of it, I'd say happy." Both women start to laugh. "What about that lady over there?" Quinn asks point to an older woman who had just wiped her hand on someone in front of her.

The Latina scrunches her face in disgust. "She just wiped a booger on that poor bastard."

Quinn cringes with disgust as well. "Ew, so gross."

Suddenly the brunette starts laughing, confusing Quinn again. "Look at that couple over there."

Behind them a young couple their age are in a heated makeout session. Quinn cringes at the sight. She finds it very annoying when couples show too much pda, especially in the subway. who wants to see tow people practically having sex after a long day of work or school?

"Not a fan?" The brunette asks, noticing her reaction.

Quinn shrugs. "Not of too much pda, they're practically having sex."

The brunette chuckles, then gets even closer to Quinn, causing her heart to race. "You're telling me if you weren't with someone you were highly attracted to, you wouldn't want to makeout with them, even in the subway?"

She slowly shakes her head, distracted by the closeness. "I-I haven't thought about it like that before." She admits.

The Latina smirks. "Hypothetically speaking, let's say you meet a Latina you're very attracted to on a subway. You're complete strangers, but you're actually considering kissing her."

Quinn's heart races even more, if possible. She bites her lip, glancing down at the brunette's own plump and inviting mouth. "W-Who said I was attracted to you?"

She chuckles. "I know that look, I've seen it many times. Plus, you haven't been able to stop looking at my lips since I mentioned kissing." She points out. "What's your name?" Quinn frowns, once again confused by the Latina. "I just realized we were having fun people watching, and now I'm flirting with a beautiful blonde, but don't have the pleasure of knowing your name."

"Oh, it's uh Q-Quinn."

She smiles, then holds out her hand for Quinn to shake. "Santana. Nice to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn smiles in return, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Santana."

Santana doesn't let go of Quinn's hand, and uses it to pull her even closer, so they're pressed against each other. Quinn gasps in a mix of surprised and turned on. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Know w-what?"

Santana smirks. "What my lips feel like against yours?"

Quinn looks around the train and sees everyone is minding their own business. She assumed all eyes would be on them, but is thankful there isn't. She turns back to Santana, then looks back down at her lips, unconsciously biting her own as she does. Quinn has always played it safe. She never did anything as spontaneous as kissing a stranger, but the Latina's lips are just too tempting not to.

"Y-Yes." She whispers.

Santana smiles, and without another word, closes the distance between them. Quinn instantly moans at the contact. Her lips feel better than she imagined. They're so soft, and it helps the brunette is a really good kisser.

Quinn wraps her free arm around Santana's waist bringing them even closer, as the brunette swips her tongue across her lips, asking for permission. Without a second thought, she grants it to her, opening her mouth with a moan at the new feeling of Santana's tongue in her mouth. If you were to ask Quinn what she planned on doing this morning, this wouldn't even be on her top five, but she's not regretting a second of it.

"Wanna go to my place?" Santana asks against her lips.

"Yes." Quinn says instantly.

Santana reconnects their lips to continue their makeout session until the train comes to a stop. "This is me."

She takes the blonde's hand and quickly weaves through everyone to get off the train. Then wanting to get home as fast as possible, she drags Quinn out of the subway and halls a taxi. Santana tells the driver her address before making out with the blonde again, surprising the older man. Neither of them listen to his rant about women needing to be with a man all the way to the Latina's apartment.

Santana throws some bills at the man, still ignoring him, then again drags Quinn behind her as she rushes to her apartment. In the elevator, they continue to make out. This time Santana adds her hands, as she squeezes the blonde's bottom, earning a moan.

"Wha-at floor a-are you o-on." She says breathlessly from the kiss.

Santana glances up at the digital numbers on the top of the doors. "We're almost there."

They continue to make out until the elevator reaches Santana's floor. The brunette takes Quinn down the hall, then takes out her key from her cleavage to unlock the door. While she does, Quinn kisses and nibbles at her neck.

"Hurry up."

Santana groans from pleasure and frustration. Finally she opens the door, then after closing it behind them, she pins Quinn against it, placing open mouth kisses to her neck. Quinn moans, holding the brunette close by her waist. Before they know it, clothes are being removed as they make their way to Santana's bed room.

In just their bra and underwear now, Santana has Quinn sit on the edge of her bed, then straddles her lap. While kissing the blonde some more, she reaches around her back and unhooks her bra. They pull away slightly so she can throw the piece of clothing on the floor.

Santana bites her lip at the newly exposed skin. She gently lays Quinn onto the bed, then places feather light kisses down the blonde's sternum. Quinn moans and arches her back, pressing herself closer to the brunette's mouth.

Santana's lips then move to Quinn's right breast. She circles her pink, perky nipple, teasing her a little before taking all of it her mouth. Quinn moans again and grabs the back of Santana's head in pleasure. While giving it the right amount of attention, she squeezes the blonde's other breast.

"Ugh, S-San." She moans.

Santana grunts in pleasure at the sound of the blonde moaning her name. She continues to kiss just about every inch of the blonde's body, but purposely avoiding the spot she needs it most, wanting to get her worked up first.

"Enough, e-enough with the teasing. Ugh, fu-uck, I need you."

Santana smirks hovering over Quinn's center. "What do you need, hermosa?"

"Ugh, I need you to fuck me."

The brunette moans. "Gladly."

First she licks the blonde's slit, causing her to thrust her hips up. Santana holds them down before wrapping her lips around her clit and sucks.

"Oh, right there. Yea, feels so good." She moans, bringing Santana's head closer.

The brunette enjoys pleasuring Quinn's clit, then enters her with her tongue, causing the blonde to moan her name louder than before. Santana feels a throb of need between her own legs, her underwear getting wet at the sound. Just when Quinn feels she's going over the edge, Santana pulls away.

"Ugh, why'd you stop?" She whines.

Santana takes off her soaked underwear then settles between Quinn's legs, connecting their centers. The blonde moans at the contact. "I couldn't take it anymore. Hearing you moan my name, got me soaked." She confesses.

Quinn spreads her legs wider, and both moan in response, getting a better angle. They speed up their thrusts and grunt and moan in pleasure, as a thin layer of perspiration covers them. Santana leans down to connect their lips in a heated kiss.

"I'm c-close." The blonde says against her mouth.

"I-I'm not just yet. Wait."

Santana repositions herself so she's sitting down, while Quinn remains where she is. The blonde holds on to the Latina's knees, while Santana squeezes Quinn's breasts and is able to set the rhythm. She bites her lips feeling herself getting closer to her peak.

"O-Ok, I'm c-close."

Quinn grunts in response, holding on tighter to Santana's knees as she does. Santana circles her hips then thrusts some more, bringing them both over the edge with each other's names on their lips. The Latina then collapses next to Quinn, panting, as is the blonde next to her.

"I-I ha-ave never done an-anything like tha-at in my li-ife." Quinn confesses.

Santana turns her head, still catching her breath. "Do-one wha-at?"

"Se-ex with a stra-anger."

"Oh." Santana takes a few deep breaths, finally catching her breath. "And?"

Quinn also takes a few deep breaths then smirks. "I don't regret it."

Santana chuckles. "Well, that's good. You could have hurt my ego if you didn't."

Quinn laughs herself, then straddles the brunette, surprising her. The blonde leans down and grazes the shell of Santana's ear with her tongue. "Before I leave, I have to taste you." She whispers. Santana moans in response.

"Well, fuck. I never guessed you could be so dirty."

Quinn smirks. "Lady on the streets, dirty in the sheets."

Santana's laugh turns into a moan as Quinn easily finds her sweet spot behind her ear.

* * *

After their third round,(they might have gotten carried away) Santana offered to make Quinn something to eat. The blonde thought after the high had died down it would be awkward, but it was a pleasant surprise to find out that wasn't the case.

They made small talk while they ate, getting to know each other a little more, and now Quinn is on her way back to her shared apartment. However, instead of taking a cab, she decided to talk, that is until she started to realize how far the Latina lived from her, then hailed a cab.

Arriving at the apartment, she pays the driver, then heads up to her room with a skip to her step. She unlocks the door and smiles brightly seeing Dani cooking up dinner.

"Hey, what have you been up to all day?" She asks the other blonde.

Her roommate narrows her eyes in suspicion. "I was spreading the word about our party, then i bought a ton of snacks and alcohol."

Quinn nods. "Cool."

Dani raises her brows. "Cool? Just last night you were ranting about not wanting to be anywhere near this place tomorrow night, and now it's cool?"

She shrugs, smiling happily. "Yea."

Dani puts down the spoon she had been using to mix the noodles, then crosses her arms. "What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Dani looks at the blonde and shrugs. "You're acting weird."

Quinn narrows her eyes. "How so?"

She huffs, frustrated. "I don't know. You come walking in here with a big smile, and you think the party you were complaining about is now cool." She lists, then takes a moment to figure out what's going on and gasps. "You had sex!"

Quinn's eyes widen, then she covers her roommates mouth. "Shut up, I don't think the neighbors heard you."

Dani pushes her hand away confused, but before she can say anything, someone interrupts her. "Totally did, way to go, Quinn."

They both turn to see one of their neighbors that lives above them on their fire escape, smoking. Quinn glares at the man. "Get the hell out of here, Joe." He makes a peace sign then climbs the stairs to his apartment.

"I'm confused. Who exactly did you sleep with? Last I knew you were single."

Quinn blushes, avoiding Dani's gaze and bites the corner of her lip. "A girl I met on the subway."

Dani gasps. "What?! _The_ Quinn Fabray had a sex with a stranger?!"

Quinn glares at her friend. "You really have to yell?"

"Sorry, but I'm just surprised, that's all."

Quinn sighs sitting at the table. "It's really that shocking?"

Dani nods, sitting with her. "Uh, yea." She rolls her eyes. "So, who was it?"

She stands up, shaking her head. "Nope, not telling."

Dani scoffs, following her into her room. "Why the hell not?"

She shrugs. "Because it's none of your business."

Dani crosses her arms. "Come on, I'm your friend. This is what friends do."

Quinn glares at her. "Really? So, do you wanna tell me who every one night stand you had all semester?"

She sighs, defeated. "Fine. You don't have to tell me. But I can't promise I won't be telling our friends about this."

Quinn opens her mouth to protest, but the blonde leaves the room before she could.

* * *

After Quinn leaves, Santana cleans up the kitchen then jumps in the shower. Thinking about her encounter, and amazing sex with the blonde, puts a smile on the Latina's face, and hopes she'll run into her again.

Finished with her shower, she listens to music as she gets dressed and does her hair before relaxing and watching some TV. While she does, the door opens as her roommate arrives. The tall blonde cringes closing the door behind her, then chuckles.

"You know, it smells like sex in here." She says on her way to the couch, then she sits next to the brunette.

Santana sniffs the air. "Does not."

The blonde laughs some more. "Does too. You're just nose blind to it."

She shrugs. "Whatever."

"So, who was it this time? Jessica or Kim?"

"Neither."

The blonde raises her brows, surprised. "Really?" Santana nods. "Who then?"

"Just a girl I met on the subway."

Her roommate laughs. "Why am I not surprised?"

Santana glares at her. "Are you implying I'm a slut?"

She shrugs. "No, it's just a very Santana thing for you to do. So, you didn't answer my question, who is she?"

She shakes her head. "Nope not, telling."

The blonde gasps. "What, why? We tell each other everything."

Santana narrows her eyes. "Everything? Really, Britt?"

She puts her hands up in surrender. "Fair enough."

The phone starts to ring, and Santana gets up to answer. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, it's Dani. I'm just calling to tell you I'm throwing a party at my place for the start of spring break tomorrow night."_

Santana smiles. "We haven't talked in weeks, and you call to tell me about a party?"

 _"Duh."_ Dani says with a laugh. _"I was busy with finales like everyone else, give me a break."_

"Ok, I forgive you, and I'll be there. Is it BYOB?"

 _"Cool. No, don't worry about that, I bought enough."_

"Awesome. Britt will be there, too. I'll see you then. Ok, bye." Santana ends the call, then returns to her seat.

"Where will I be?"

"Dani's. She's throwing a party for the start of spring break tomorrow."

"Cool." She pauses to watch TV then sighs. "You really won't tell me?"

Santana laughs. "Give it up, Brittany!"

* * *

 **The next day...**

Dani has been busy getting ready for the party since she woke up, and had forced Quinn to help her. In her opinion Dani had gone overboard with decorations, but her friend keeps claiming how awesome it'll be, and everyone would just love them. Quinn thinks the only thing any of their guests will care about is the music and alcohol, but continues helping her friend.

By the time they finish, it's time for them to get ready. Quinn takes her shower first, then changes into one of her favorite outfits, which consists of a plain pink shirt and floral skirt. After blow drying her hair, she applies some makeup. Dani lightly knock on her door before walking in the room.

"So, I guess this means you're staying for the party?"

Quinn nods as she focuses on her makeup. "Yes, I am."

Dani raises her brows. "What changed your mind?"

Quinn goes to put on some lipgloss then pauses, looking at Dani through her mirror. "I realized I didn't have anything else to do."

Dani nods. "Fair enough. But just so you know, if you don't plan on drinking, you're gonna have to buy your own drinks. All that's in there right now is alcohol."

Quinn sighs. "Fine, I'll go to the store as soon as I'm done here."

Dani shrugs. "K. I'm gonna go pick up Elliot. His car broke down and he hates all of New York's transportation."

Quinn just snorts, rolling her eyes as she finishes the rest of her makeup. Then she grabs her purse, and checks to be sure she has enough cash for both the cab and drinks before leaving. She picks up a pack of soda, then returns to the apartment. When she gets there, she's greeted with a hug from Elliot.

"It's good to see you, too, Elliot." She says with a laugh, patting the man's back.

Elliot pulls away then takes the case of soda from her. "It's been awhile, how are you?" He asks taking the soda into the kitchen as Quinn follows.

"Good. Looking forward to having a break from school. How about you?"

He opens the case, and starts putting the soda into the refrigerator. "I'm really ready for spring break. I plan on getting really drunk tonight." He pauses and points his finger at the blonde. "So, be ready for a lot of, "I love you, Quinn." He says imitating himself drunk.

Quinn laughs. "OK, thanks for the heads up." She then looks around the apartment and notices her roommate is missing. "Where's Dani?"

"Getting ready. She has been for about a half hour."

Quinn snorts. "Of course she has. What have you been doing to keep yourself busy?" He points over to the Xbox One. She chuckles. "Right."

Elliot takes one of the soda's and opens it, then leans against the counter, smiling at Quinn. The blonde furrows her brows, confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Dani told me you had sex with someone you met on the subway."

She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "She did tell me she would." He nods, still smiling. Quinn narrows her eyes. "Ok, now you're just creeping me out. Can you not look at me like that anymore?"

"Who was it?"

Quinn crosses her arms. "I didn't tell Dani, what make you think I'd tell you?"

He shrugs. "Doesn't hurt to try, but what brought that on? You're not exactly they type to be so spontaneous like that."

She sighs. "If you saw her, you would understand."

He chuckles. "Fair enough."

Dani walks in as she puts on a pair of earrings. She's wearing her normal attire, which consists of leggings and a band T-shirt with heels. Her hair is down in lose waves, and she put on a little more makeup than normal, something she only did for parties.

"What time does this party start?" Elliot asks.

"Soon." Dani says. "And I need help moving the furniture. I figure we could just move the futon and the coffee table against the wall over there." She says pointing to the wall between the front door and bathroom.

"Good idea. When I pass out later, I'll be right next to the bathroom."

Quinn snorts, while Dani laughs, knowing how true his statement is. Elliot sets down his drink, then help Dani move the futon, then the coffee table.

"How many people are coming to this?" Quinn asks.

"A lot, but not so much that it'll be crowded in here."

She nods. "Good. By the way, fair warning, since this is your doing, you're going to be doing most of the cleaning up tomorrow."

Dani just flips the other blonde the bird, making her laugh. The three friends keep themselves busy up until their guests start arriving. As more people show up, though, Quinn begins to worry if Dani was telling the truth. Their apartment is looking smaller than it had before, even with the furniture moved.

Also while the guests have arrived, all if them have been surprised to see Quinn there, and she's already grown tired of it. It was even enough to get her to drink, which she hadn't planned on doing even after running out of her soda. Quinn is drinking and talking to one of her friends from class, when Dani interrupts them.

"Quinn!" She yells, getting on the tipsy side. "You have to meet my friend. I haven't talked to her in weeks because of finals, and she lives so far away. But we've been friends for years."

Quinn is surprised to hear that. Not that Dani isn't capable of a friendship for so long, but because she was never introduced until now. "Oh, ok. Sure."

Dani takes Quinn by the hand and drags her through the crowd into the kitchen. A brunette has her back to them, looking through the refrigerator for a drink. "S, this is my friend Quinn. Quinn, this is S."

Quinn notes it's an odd nickname, but she doesn't have time to ask how they came about because the woman in front of them turns around and she smiles brightly. "Santana?"

Santana smiles just as big in return. "Quinn? I had no idea when Dani was talking about her roommate, she was talking about you." Dani looks between the two very confused.

Quinn shrugs. "I had no idea either." They hug, still leaving Dani out of the loop.

"What the hell is going on? How do you know each other?"

Quinn blushes while Santana just shrugs. "Around."

Dani tilts her head, taking some time to connect the dots with alcohol in her system. Then her eyes widen when she does. "She's the stranger you had sex with?!" She yells, almost loud enough for everyone to hear.

Quinn glares at her friend. "Do you have to yell all the time?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. Who knew the first stranger you slept with and it was my friend."

Santana laughs while Quinn shakes her head. "Yes, we established that."

"Dani nods. "What a small world."

"Why is it small?" Brittany asks as she walks in for another beer.

"Hey, Brittany." Dani greets. "How are ya?"

The taller blonde laughs. "I'm still as good since the first time you asked me when we got here."

Dani frowns then mouths an oh. "Right. I might be getting drunk."

Brittany snorts. "Getting?" She asks Santana. The brunette shrugs. "So, why is it a small world?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, you have to hear this, Brittany." Dani says. "Quinn here had sex with a stranger for the first time, and it turns out it was Santana."

Brittany's eyes widen at her roommate. "Well, well, well, it is a small world after all."

Santana notices Quinn blushing and decides she's had enough. "Alright, I think we can drop it now. Lets just have some fun. It's a party."

Dani fist pumps the air. "Yes, it's a party! Lets have a good time!" She yells returning to the living room. Brittany laughs following her while Quinn and Santana stay behind.

"Thanks for that."

Santana nods. "It is kind of crazy, though." She notes.

"Yea, it is. What a coincidence that you're friends with my roommate."

Santana shrugs. "Small world, I guess." She takes a few sips of her beer, then glances into the living room. "Wanna dance?"

Quinn nods. "Sure."

Santana takes Quinn by the hand as they go into the living room, joining the rest of the party, put doesn't put her beer down. With her free hand, she wraps it around Quinn's waste, bringing the blonde closer. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck. It's not exactly a slow song, but not too fast, either. Plus, they both just want to be close to each other.

"So, exactly how long have you known Dani?"

Santana takes another few sips of her beer. "Since high school."

Quinn raises her brows. "Really? Why is it she never mentioned you before, or met you before yesterday?"

"We go to different schools, so our only contact has been texts and phone calls. I don't know why she's never mentioned me before, though. You'll have to ask her."

Quinn and Santana continue to dance for a few more songs. Santana had gotten handsy, but Quinn didn't mind. They stopped when the blonde excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she returned, Santana was no where in sight. As she searches for her, Brittany approaches the blonde.

"Quinn, right?" She nods. "I need someone else on my team."

Quinn furrows her brows, confused. "What for?"

Without an answer, Brittany takes Quinn into another room. A group of drunk are lined up on each side of the table with a cup in front of them. "Flip cup."

Quinn sighs. She really wants to find Santana, preferring she spend the rest of the party with the Latina instead. Quinn loves how the brunette makes her feel. She gets butterflies in her stomach with just a look or smile from her. And when she touches her, she gets a tingle or shiver run up and down her spine.

"Ok, sure. Just one game, though."

Brittany nods then drags Quinn to the table, and shouts she has another teammate. The drunks cheer and holler before starting the game. In the end, however, Quinn is reeled into playing more game than she wanted. It's not easy telling a drunk no, but eventually she gets away from them. When she does, she returns to the living room.

There are other drunks still dancing, but they've grown more daring with the alcohol running through their veins. It makes Quinn cringe, even being tipsy. Even after her encounter with Santana in the subway, she doesn't find two people almost having sex in front of others appealing. As she weaves through the drunks, her heart sinks spotting Santana dancing with another woman.

They're dancing just as intimately as the others in the room, and Quinn doesn't like how it makes her feel, not one bit. Especially with the alcohol in her system. Not wanting to watch them anymore, or feel the unexplained jealousy, Quinn searches for someone to dance with herself. She remembers a blonde had been staring at her all not, and searches for the man.

When she spots him, he is talking to a couple of his friends in the hall. She drags him into the living room without a word, and makes sure they're in Santana's line of vision. He is confused but isn't complaining though, when she starts dancing wit him. If he was sober, he would notice Quinn keeps glancing at Santana.

When he starts getting handsy, Quinn hopes the Latina sees them soon so she doesn't have to dance with him any longer. And it seems luck is on her side when said brunette locks eyes with her. A variety of emotions flash across Santana's face, from confused to hurt to jealousy and even some anger. It only makes Quinn angry.

Santana ditches the other blonde she had been dancing with, and marches over to Quinn. She crosses her arms and glares at the other blonde. "Trouty mouth, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He narrows his eyes, confused. "Dancing."

She scoffs. "No shit. I thought you and Mercedes are a thing?"

He shrugs. "Were. We're on a break. And she dragged me to dance with her."

Santana looks to Quinn hurt and confused. "Why?"

Quinn stops dancing and also crosses her arms. "Why do you care? Looks like you were having a great time dancing with a different blonde." She says bitterly, showing her jealous side.

"I was just dancing with her so she would leave me alone. It's hard to say no to a drunk."

Quinn sighs, knowing what that is like. "Did you have to dance so close to her?"

"She pulled me close to her, I thought we would be done by the time you got back. I'm sorry, Quinn."

She nods, then turns to the guy she had been dancing with. "Sam, I'm going to dance with Santana now."

He rolls his eyes and walks away. Santana smiles and pulls Quinn into her, pressing heir bodies against each other. "I didn't like seeing you dance with him." She confesses.

Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck. "I didn't like seeing you dance with her. So, we're even."

Santana chuckles. "I guess we are."

The girls lean their foreheads together as they dance slowly, even though it's not a slow song. They're too tipsy and too focused on each other to notice. Santana leans in for a tender kiss, but it quickly grows more heated and passionate. The brunette pins Quinn against the wall, then grabs her leg and wraps it around her waist. Out of breath, they pull from the kiss.

"I'm gla-ad it wa-as you." Quinn says.

Santana tilts her head confused, albeit with a smile. "W-What do you mean?"

Quinn takes a deep breath. "I told you, I never had sex with a stranger before, but I'm glad it was you. I don't care if it was a coincidence or not anymore. I'm glad we met, I'm glad you're friends with Dani, and she invited you to this party. And I'm glad I got to see you again." She explains.

Santana's smile grows, showing off her dimples. "I am, too." She reconnects their lips in a passionate kiss, and before they know it, they're looking for an empty room.

The next day, Quinn wakes up naked and wrapped in an equally naked Santana's arms. She smiles and snuggles deeper into the Latina. Santana tightens her hold on the blonde with a deep sigh.

"Morning." The brunette greets.

"Morning."

Santana picks her head up and looks around the room, confused. "Where are we?"

Quinn picks her head up and does the same. Chuckling, she lays back down. "Dani's room."

Santana snorts, also laying back down. "She won't be happy we had sex in her bed."

"Four times to be exact."

Santana chuckles. "You counted?" Quinn nods. "Dork."

The blonde shrugs. "A dork you had sex with four times last night."

Santana continues to laugh shaking her head when Dani walks in, not looking too happy or healthy. "You are washing those sheets."

"Ok." Quinn says.

Dani glares at them both, crossing her arms. "Did you really have to have sex in my room? Why didn't you go in yours?"

Quinn shrugs. "I didn't realize it was your room last night. I was too busy to notice."

Dani cringes. "Please, stop. I'm sick as it is."

"Well, I'm not and I'm hungry and I'm sure Santana is to." The brunette nods. "I'm sure you don't want to see us naked, and I definitely don't want you to see Santana naked, so get the hell out." She half jokes with her friend.

Dani huffs. "Fine." She turns to leave but then pauses, and turns back around. "So, are you two like together now?"

Quinn's eyes widen. She grabs a pillow and throws it at the blonde, but misses since she closes the door.

"Someone is embarrassed." Santana says using her arm to support her head while she looks down at the blonde.

Quinn blushes. "Ugh, I so don't want to have that conversation right now."

Santana repositions herself so she's hovering over Quinn. "Fair enough, we don't have to. But I will say that I like you, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Quinn smiles, biting her lip. "I feel the same way. Plus, I'd also like to continue having sex with you."

Santana laughs then brushes some hair behind Quinn's ear. "I'd like to continue having sex with you, too." She says with a laugh, then sighs. "We can just figure this out as we go. How does that sound?"

Quinn leans up to peck the Latina's lips. "Perfect."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of the first one shot of Quinntana Week 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roommates

 **Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Enjoy!**

 **Guest 1: I know it's not the most important thing. I don't think I sacrificed attention to detail, though. I just have this weird OCD thing where I like my one shots and chapters to be long. I personally like when other writers have longer chapters, it gives me more to read and I want to do the same for my readers.**

 **EagleHawk: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

 **Henu06: I'm glad, thanks for the review.**

 **Fabray-Lopez: I am too, I love Quinntana Week. I like some drama, but not always.**

 **Jammy! Lol. You're welcome. Like I said, I couldn't not participate. They did progress quickly but that was the point. It wouldn't have been spontaneous if they didn't, lol. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one, too. Thanks for the review, I always enjoy reading yours. :-)**

 **1and: Lol, you're right it is, and I think it was done in a way that hasn't been done before. Well, as far as I know, it hasn't. But as you read at the end, Quinn and Santana will see each other again. Thanks for the review.**

 **Sidspa: Thank you!**

* * *

 _Santana has been planning on moving to New York City since she was in High School. Since graduating, now is the time to put her plan into action. The only problem is she knows living in the city is not cheap, and even though she has a job interview lined up, thanks to her Uncle, she's going to need help paying for the bills and rent. Her friend Brittany gives her a crazy idea to request for a roommate on Craigslist. Eventually she caves, and meeting Quinn, she's happy she took the chance._

* * *

Every transition in life is difficult to adjust to, whether it's a new job, new house, or graduating high school and going to college, it's an adjustment. For Santana, she's looking forward to it, not even slightly uncertain she can't be independant from her parents. She always has been. Not that her parents neglected her, she has always just been an independent person since she was a little girl.

For the past few days Santana has been packing to move to New York. She got accepted to one of the best colleges. Her family couldn't be happier and neither could she. However, there is one thing she's a tiny bit concerned about. Finances. She has a job lined up, thanks to her Uncle, but, that alone won't be enough to keep a roof over her head.

Santana would just have her best friend Brittany move in with her, but the tall dancer is going to another school, and the apartment is too far away from campus. The Latina has been trying to find roommates through other friends, but unfortunately they are either staying on campus or already have a roommate.

Santana continues to pack the rest of her stuff with Brittany's help, and they're still trying to think of someone who could bunk with the brunette. So far it hasn't been successful, much to Santana's disappointment.

"Ugh, I didn't think finding a roommate would be this difficult." Santana groans shoving more of her possessions into a box.

"There has to be someone." Brittany says, also packing a box, helping her friend.

"There isn't. Brittany, I even asked Rachel freaking Berry. I was so desperate for a roommate, I asked loudmouth, diva Rachel Berry to room with me."

The blonde chuckles. "What did she say?"

Santana huffs rolling her eyes. "She's rooming with lady lips. No surprise there."

Brittany finishes with the box she was packing then sits on Santana's bed. "Have you ever thought about advertising for a roommate?"

Santana narrows her eyes, confused. "What do you mean?"

She shrugs. "Like posters, or craigslist."

The brunette scoffs. "There's no way in hell I would look for a roommate on craigslist, Britt. That's where rapists and serial killers look for their victims."

Brittany rolls her eyes. "It's not the safest way, but what other options do you have? If you don't have a roommate, you'll either have to live on campus, or you can't go at all because you can't afford an apartment on your own."

Santana groans falling onto the bed next to her friend. "Fine, I'll post on craigslist. But if I end up dead or raped, it's on your shoulders, Pierce."

Brittany just laughs as Santana grabs her laptop to make her post on the website.

* * *

"You all packed?" Mercedes asks.

"I've been packed."

The brunette rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "Than what's the problem? You have me come over cause you need help. What exactly do you need help with?"

She sighs. "I need a roommate. I can't afford a place in New York on my own, even with my job." She explains.

"Who did you ask?"

Quinn groans, annoyed. "Everyone we know. They either have a roommate, or staying on campus."

Mercedes shrugs. "Can't you just find one online?" Quinn arches her brow. "That's what my cousin did. I mean, yea, it's risky but what else are you gonna do?"

She sighs deeply, knowing her friend makes a good point. "What website did your friend go to?"

"Craigslist."

Quinn's eyes widen in shock. "Really?" Mercedes nods. "I don't know, Cedes. That sounds too risky for me. I may be desperate, but I don't wanna die, either."

Mercedes scoffs. "Relax, I know how to recognize the freaks."

The brunette goes over to Quinn's desk with her laptop, the only item she hasn't packed just yet, and brings up the website. She goes to "housing" then "roommates". There are a lot more than either of them thought so it takes a while to read through them all.

Mercedes and even Quinn are able to recognize the obvious weirdos with their descriptions, while Mercedes recognized the others. There are two Quinn has considered but wants to find a third, just so she has more options.

"Here's a good one. _'Can't afford to live in New York City on my own. Plan on flying, so we can meet in the airport, or anywhere in the city of your choice. I already have a place, we can also meet there. I'm no serial killer or rapist, just a hot, lady loving Latina looking for a roommate. Contact me here: Snixtynine yahoodotcom._ "

"Yea, I don't see anything wrong with her. I love how she describes herself...and her email address. Even though I don't get the Snix part."

Mercedes shrugs. "She seems more normal than the others you're considering."

Quinn tilts her head. "What about the others aren't normal?"

She rolls her eyes. "Aside from the fact it's probably not a good idea to move in with a dude, this guy calls him self Puckasaurs. He sounds like an asshole. Then there's the other guy, who's gay, so no worries there, but look at his picture. He dresses like my two ear old nephew and my grandfather. Plus, he's obsessed with Broadway, you don't need to wake up every morning to showtunes."

Quinn nods. "You're right. This girl is the better choice. I'll email her now. Hopefully, I won't have to wait too long for her to respond back."

"So, uh-what's going to happen with you-know-who when you leave?"

Quinn sighs deeply. "I haven't figured that out yet."

Mercedes raises her brows. "Better do it soon, girl. Don't string him along, end it already."

Quinn sighs again, knowing her friend is right, she's just not looking forward to that conversation and wants to avoid it all together. Maybe she can just leave Ohio without a word and he'll get the hint. She huffs, and instead focuses on the possible roommate and apartment she'll be getting.

* * *

Santana and Brittany are laying on the brunette's bed with their legs stretched out against the wall, while eating pizza. Santana's laptop is placed above her head.

"How long does it take to get a response?"

Brittany shrugs. "I don't know. I never posted on there before."

Santana sighs. "It better not take forever. I plan on leaving sooner rather than later."

"Well, it's been a few minutes since we last looked. Check if anyone responded."

Santana tilts her head back as she grabs her laptop behind her. She sets it on her stomach, too lazy to sit up, then checks if anyone responded to her post.

"Shit, I have four responses."

"Cool. We should double check they aren't going to touch you in your sleep."

Santana nods, then clicks on the first one. "She's kind of cute, and she doesn't scream murder, but my Mexican third eye predicts she's hella boring."

Brittany chuckles, shaking her head. "How many times do I have to tell you you don't have a third eye, much less a Mexican one?"

Santana ignores her, and continues to look through the responses she received. "Ew, no me gusta. No way in hell am I rooming with a dude. With my luck he'll be the asshole asking for a threesome." She moves on to the next.

"She doesn't seem so bad." Brittany says reading next to the brunette. "It says she's a lady lover, too. Maybe you can get a girlfriend out of it."

Santana shrugs. "I don't know if dating my roommate is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Drama." She says with an eye roll.

"But what if you really really liked her, would you?"

Santana takes a moment to give it some thought, then shrugs again. "Maybe."

"So?"

The brunette looks at her confused. "So what?"

"Do you want this Dani chick to be your roommate?"

Santana sighs, turning her attention to the screen. "She is a maybe. I wanna see what other responses I'll get." She finally decides.

Brittany shrugs. "Ok."

Both wait a few more minutes before checking the website again.

"See, look. Here's a better one. This girl also can't afford to live on her own, wants to meet me at the airport because apparently she doesn't live that far from here, and is offering to pay for the taxi. Hopefully she's hot, too."

Brittany snorts. "What's her name?" She asks trying to look for it in the girl's response to Santana's ad.

"Quinn Fabray. Sounds like a rich white girl name. Her parents could probably afford all of this for her, I'm starting to wonder why she's looking for a roommate."

Brittany shrugs. "I thought you liked her?" She asks, confused.

"I did until I saw her name."

The tall blonde rolls her eyes. "You can't judge her based on her name, that's unfair, San. Your father is a doctor and he's an asshole. Maybe her parents suck, too." She suggests.

Santana sighs deeply. "Yea, maybe. Ok, that was unfair of me. I'm gonna call her."

Santana passes her laptop to Brittany then rolls off her bed and grabs her cellphone. She looks to her screen to put in Quinn's number before calling her.

* * *

Quinn and Mercedes are still in the blonde's room, not watching tv waiting for Snix to reply back. Mercedes groans looking at the time.

"How long does it take to read an email?"

Quinn shrugs. "Maybe she isn't home yet. I don't know."

Mercedes huffs, clearly annoyed. "Do I really need to be here for this?"

"Yes. Because as soon as I get a response, I'm putting everything into the truck to be shipped, and I need your help with that."

The brunette groans. "Why can't you leave that for tomorrow?" She whines.

"I want to leave as soon as I can, Cedes. I can't be in this house anymore."

She sighs, flashing a sympathetic smile. "Ok, I'll stay."

Quinn shoots a grateful one in return. "Thanks."

Her cell phone ringing interrupts them. Confused, Quinn answers the phone.

 _"Hi, this is Snix, responding to your reply to my ad on Craigslist."_

Quinn smiles and mouths it's her to Mercedes. "Hi, thanks for calling. I assume this means you want to meet at the airport?"

 _"Yea. I did have other responses but you seem to be the more logical choice."_ She says with a laugh, making Quinn laugh in return.

"I don't blame you. What time are we meeting?"

 _"Early. Seven thirty sound good to you?"_

"Yea, that's fine. I have one question, though."

 _"Shoot."_

"Is Snix really your name?" She hears the other girl laughing in hysterics.

 _"No. It's just one of a few nicknames."_

Although she can't see, Quinn is blushing from embarrassment not thinking it would be. "Right, that makes sense. So, what is your name?"

 _"Not yet. I'll tell you when we can properly meet. I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn."_

Before she can protest, the other girl hangs up. Quinn disconnects her end of the line and sits on her bed with a sigh.

"So?" Mercedes asks.

"I'm going to meet her at the airport at seven thirty."

Mercedes nods. "Then lets get your shit in the car. I wanna go home and relax."

* * *

 **The next day...**

Even though she was the one that wanted to leave so early, Santana had a tough time waking up in the morning. Her mother almost poured cold water on her before getting out of bed. After breakfast, Santana takes a shower then heads out to her car with her mother on her heels.

"No se olvide de llamar cuando llegues allí." ( _Don't forget to call when you get there_ )

Santana rolls her eyes. "You still treat me like a child." She grumbles facing her mother.

"Porque soy tu madre. Siempre serás mi bebé." ( _Because I'm your mother. You'll always be my baby)_ Maribel kisses Santana's cheek then sternly points her finger in her daughter's face. "Usted me llama, ¿no?" _(You'll call me, right?)_

Santana groans. "Si, I'll call." She then sighs, glancing toward her father's old car he left behind. "Papá feliz de ver que me vaya?" _(Dad happy to see me go?)_

Maribel creases her daughter's cheek. "Sé que lo extrañas, y yo sé que él te echa de menos, también. Por supuesto que no está feliz de conocer a su bebé abandona el nido. Si él lo admite o no." _(I know you miss him, and I know he misses you, too. Of course he's not happy to know his baby is leaving the nest. Whether he admits it or not)_

Santana shakes her head. "Could have fooled me."

Maribel kisses the brunette's forehead. "Te amo."

She smiles. "Te amo, Mami."

Santana gets into her car then looks at her childhood home with a fond smile. It wasn't always great, but the good times outweigh the bad, and she'll miss it. Santana starts the car and just as she pulls out, her mother stops her.

"Asegúrese de que su nuevo compañero de cuarto no es un asesino en serie! Y mantener un cuchillo debajo de la almohada, también, por si acaso!" _(Make sure your new roommate isn't a serial killer! And keep a knife under your pillow, too, just in case!)_

Santana just rolls her eyes and continues her drive to the airport, secretly hoping Quinn won't murder her in her sleep.

* * *

Unlike Santana, Quinn is a morning person and had no difficulty waking up so early. She makes herself something to eat before showering, then she jumps into her car and rushes to the airport. She's not late, just anxious to leave and meet her new roommate, not bothering to say goodbye to her parents.

At the airport, Quinn parks her car then heads inside, looking for her new roommate as she does. All she knows about "Snix" is that she's a brunette, which isn't helpful. For a few minutes she searches, and is worried they'll miss their flight if they don't find each other soon. She's also starting to think they should have picked a spot inside the building to meet when she feels someone tap her shoulder.

She turns around to the most beautiful girl she's ever seen in her life, even if it's been a short life so far. "Snix" has gorgeous dark hair and brown eyes. Her lips are full and very kissable and soft by the looks of it. She notices her outfit; ripped jeans, a white T-shirt and leather jacket. They're complete opposites, but she finds herself attracted to the Latina. Which is odd to Quinn, since she's never been attracted to that kind of girl before.

The brunette chuckles, seeing Quinn openly checking her out. "You gonna keep staring or are we gonna get to our flight sometime soon?"

Quinn blushes, embarrassed again. "Sorry. We'll get to our flight after you tell me your name first." She reminds the brunette.

She snorts. "Right, sorry. Your distraction distracted me." Quinn blushes, albeit with a smile. Santana holds out her hand. "Santana. Nice to officially meet you, Quinn." The blonde shakes her hand and feels a shock of electricity run up her arm. "You're beautiful, too."

Quinn's heart hammers in her chest. "E-Excuse me?"

Santana chuckles. "Usually when someone gives you a compliment, you say thank you."

Quinn nods, then realizes they're still holding hands and takes hers back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The brunette points behind the blonde. "We should go."

"Yea, right."

Santana then takes Quinn's luggage. "You're shipping the rest of your things to the address I gave you, right?"

"Yes. You-uh-don't have to-I can take it myself." She says gesturing to her luggage.

Santana shrugs. "You're paying for the taxi when we get there, it's the least I could do."

Quinn nods with a hint of a smile. "Thanks."

They walk to their gate in silence. Then reaching the plane, Santana lets go of her luggage to touch the outside of the plane next to the door then turns to Quinn.

"Gotta touch the outside of the plane. It's tradition."

Quinn smiles leaning over to touch the plane. Realizing how close she is to Santana, she's able to smell her perfume and is instantly addicted to the scent. She bites her lip as the brunette aboards the plane. Quinn follows behind her to their seats.

When Santana bought her tickets, she got two, planning on taking someone with her anyway. Brittany is driving, and she did not want to be in a car for so long.

Santana puts both their luggages into the overhead compartment. Then seeing Quinn took the window seat, she shakes her head. "No me gusta, blondie. Window seat is mine. Mueva o perderlo." _(Move it or lose it)_

Quinn also shakes her head, causing the brunette to glare at the blonde. "Sorry, but I get sick if I don't sit here." Santana crosses her arms, still not taking no for an answer. Quinn smirks. "You wouldn't want me to get sick, would you, San?"

Santana huffs sitting down. "Tienes suerte de que está caliente." _(You're lucky you're hot)_ She mumbles under her breath. Quinn hears her, though, but acts like she doesn't understand her.

* * *

When their plane lands, and they're able to unbuckle their seat belts, Santana retrieves their luggage from the overhead compartment. Quinn thanks her then follows the brunette off the plane and into the airport.

As promised, the blonde pays for the taxi after flagging one down. Quinn is excited to see the apartment Santana got, but is also curious how she was able to purchase it on her own.

"San?" The brunette hums, as she continues to gaze out the window. "How were you able to put a payment down on the apartment on your own?"

Santana sighs, facing the blonde. "I didn't. Mami lend me some money. She wanted to help pay with rent daily but I turned her down. I told her I could afford it if I got two jobs, she said that would be too much for me and suggested a roommate. And here we are." She explains.

"Oh. So, how big is this place, is it nice?"

Santana shrugs. "It's big enough for the both of us, and it's not bad. Better than the others I was looking at."

Quinn nods then looks out the window herself. The rest of the drive is spent in a comfortable silence. When they arrive at the apartment, Quinn hands the driver the money then both exit the vehicle. Santana insists on taking their luggage up to the room, explaining their room is not that far up.

Reaching their room, Santana unlocks the door, then gestures for Quinn to enter first. The blonde looks around and is surprised to already see some furniture. She turns to Santana confused.

"Oh yea, my Uncle helped get some furniture for us for free. He owns a furniture shop." She explains. "Got us both tempurpedic mattresses, enjoy." She says with a wink.

Quinn snorts. "Thanks."

The apartment is open with the kitchen and bathroom on the left, and small living room on the right. Behind those rooms are their bedrooms, separated by sheets. It's not the best, but better than nothing, and better than the dorms.

"Which room do you want? I mean, technically they're not rooms, and both are pretty much the same size, so no loss there."

Quinn stands between the two, deciding which one she wants then shrugs. "Left."

"K." Santana leaves her luggage and takes Quinn's into her room. "Do you know when the rest of your furniture will be here?"

"A few days, maybe a week, not sure. What about yours?"

She shrugs. "I left mine behind. Asked my Uncle to get me brand new ones. I picked them out in the catalog he sent, though." She explains.

"You didn't want the furniture you already had?"

She shakes her head. "I didn't care either way, my Mami wanted me to keep my room the way it is for when I visit." She says rolling her eyes.

Quinn flashes a weak smile. "I'm going to organize my room."

"Ok. You hungry? I was gonna order take out."

"Sure. Anything is fine. I'm not picky."

Santana nods. "Cool. Pizza it is."

* * *

While organizing her room, Quinn gets a few phone calls but ignores all of them, knowing who's calling. She doesn't want to talk to him right now. Quinn didn't tell him she was moving to New York, and in her mind it's better to avoid the conversation for now.

Santana calls Quinn into the kitchen when the pizza arrives, and now the girls are sitting in the living room asking questions to get to know each other, and because they don't have cable yet.

"Ok. My turn." Santana says. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Quinn snorts. "Fifteen. I wish I waited, though. How about you?"

"Same."

Quinn nods. "How old were you when you go your period?"

Santana huffs. "Twelve, I thought I was dying." Quinn laughs along with the Latina.

"I was fourteen." Quinn says after the laughing has died down.

Santana gasps. "Really?" She nods. "Lucky bitch." Quinn chuckles. "Any siblings?"

She shakes her head. "Only child, you?"

"Same."

As they continue asking more questions, Quinn finds herself liking the Latina even more and is surprised she's not how the blonde expected based on her first impression. They actually have a lot in common and the girls find themselves laughing, a lot.

"I'm hungry." Santana says.

Quinn chuckles. "Are you always hungry?"

The brunette shrugs then smiles. "You know what would be really fun?"

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't know, what?"

Santana holds her finger up and leaves the room for a second. When she returns she's holding a small bag of weed. "Some Mary Jane brownies."

Quinn laughs. "Oh, my god. I can't even remember the last time I did that...let's do it." She agrees.

Both go into the kitchen to bake the brownies, or Santana bakes, while Quinn watches and helps occasionally, not knowing how to make them. When Santana is finished mixing the batter she puts it into the oven.

"Ugh, now we have to wait." She whines. "I hate this part."

Quinn snorts. "You're so impatient."

Santana opens her mouth to object but is cut off by a knock on their door, confusing them both. "Are you expecting someone?" She asks the blonde.

Quinn shakes her head. "No. I'm guessing you're not either."

"No."

Cautiously, Santana walks toward the door then stops to get pepper spray from her purse. Quinn mentally curses herself for not thinking of that. Being in the city, she should get one herself when she gets the chance. Santana doesn't open the door yet.

"Who is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, I'm your new neighbor, Marley. I just wanted to welcome you into the building." She says through the door.

Santana sighs putting her pepper spray back, then unlocks the door and slides it open. A girl around their age stands on the other side. Santana notes she could be Rachel and Finn's love child. She has brown hair, blue eyes and even dresses similar to the diva. She's also carrying a plate of cookies.

"I baked some cookies and had some left over."

Quinn walks over to their neighbor with a friendly smile, since Santana was just glaring at the girl, and takes the cookies. "Thank you. I'm Quinn, and that's Santana. You can come in." She offers. Santana groans.

Marley waves her off. "Thanks but, I just wanted to give you those and introduce myself. I'm next door, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, that's kind of you."

She nods. "It was mince meeting you both."

"Yea, you too. And thanks again for the cookies." Quinn slides the door shut behind the other brunette. "You don't like her." She says as a statement, already able to read the Latina's moods. And ignores why she can't do that with a certain someone.

"No."

"Why?" Quinn asks taking the cookies into the kitchen. Santana follows.

"She reminds me of someone."

Quinn chuckles. "Let me guess, you don't like her either."

Santana shakes her head. "No."

Both sit at the table and wait for the brownies to bake. When they're finished, however, Santana receives a text message and grabs Quinn by the hand and pulls her to the front door.

"Where are we going? What about the brownies?"

Santana turns around and hands Quinn her phone. "We can save those for later, I have a surprise for you."

Confused, Quinn has Santana drag her outside and into a taxi. "When did you have time to plan a surprise?"

Santana shrugs. "When we were getting our rooms together. Of course I had to call my Mami, too." She explains, grumbling as she remembers the conversation she had with the older Latina.

They remain silent during the rest of the drive. Mostly because Quinn is trying to figure out where the brunette is taking her. When she does, she gasps. "The Statue of Liberty?"

Santana nods. "Tío David, my Uncle, is meeting us. He got us the tickets."

Santana pays the driver then pulls Quinn to the ferry that's going to take them to the Statue. She weaves through the crowd to her Uncle David, waiting for them. Spotting his niece, the man smiles.

"Santana, tan bueno verte de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Cómo estás?" _(Santana, so good to see you again. It's been too long. How are you?)_

Santana gives the man a hug. "Bueno. Es bueno verte, también." _(Good. It's good to see you, too)_ Then Santana tugs on Quinn's hand. "This is Quinn, my roommate." She says, now speaking English.

David smiles and kisses Quinn's free hand. "Nice to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn smiles in return. "Nice to meet you, too."

David turns to Santana. "No estabas bromeando cuando dijo que era hermosa." _(You weren't kidding when she said she was beautiful)_

Santana blushes and slaps his arm. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Quinn understands everything they're saying. Hearing Santana told her Uncle she's beautiful, makes her stomach flutter.

"When does this thing start moving?" Santana asks.

David snorts, shaking his head. "Always so impatient, this one."

Santana rolls her eyes while Quinn chuckles. The Ferry then starts up and starts its journey to The Statue of Liberty. All the tourists take pictures while it does, including Quinn. She receives some more texts and phone calls but ignores them all again. Santana notices the blonde rolled her eyes at her phone and notes to ask her about it later.

Arriving at the Statue, the crowd exits the ferry onto the small island that holds The Statue of Liberty. It isn't until then that Quinn realizes she's still holding Santana's hand. She doesn't let go, though, since the Latina hasn't let go of hers, she figures it's ok.

"Is this your first time in New York?" David asks Quinn.

She shakes her head. "I was here for a cheer competition in high school. Didn't get to see much outside the hotel, though."

"You'll like this, then." He promises.

"Is this your first time in New York?" Quinn asks Santana.

She shakes her head. "I came here during the summers. I can show you around, if you'd like. Show you all the cool places tourists don't know about."

Quinn smiles. "I would like that."

They continue to follow the crowd until they stand in front of the giant Statue. Quinn takes a few pictures on her phone, then David holds out his hand. "Want me to take one of you in front of it?" He offers.

She nods. "Thanks."

Quinn stands in front of the Statue so David could take a picture. Finished, he gives her a thumbs up. Before Quinn could join them, Santana gives David her phone then runs to the blonde's side.

"I want one of us together."

Santana wraps her arm around Quinn's waist. Quinn takes a moment to recover from the closeness and smiles for the camera. They continue to take pictures of the view and The Statue until Santana and Quinn go inside. David opts to wait for them instead.

Santana practically drags Quinn to the top at one point, but in the end the long trek up the stairs is worth it. The view is beautiful. Santana drags Quinn to a window and encourages her to take more pictures. While she does, the blonde doesn't realize someone else has joined them until they speak up.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Quinn looks over to Santana's other side to see another blonde their age. Quinn notes she's wearing name-brand clothes and seems like a complete bitch. Like she walks around with her nose in the air, thinking she's better than everyone.

"Yea. This is my fourth time up here, but it still amazes me." Santana says.

The other blonde nods. "This isn't my first time, either. The view is my favorite, but I think I might have found something that tops it." She says looking in Santana's direction.

Quinn feels something in the pit of her stomach, and she doesn't like it as much as she doesn't like this girl. Said blonde holds out her hand to Santana.

"I'm Chloe, by the way."

Santana shakes her hand. "Santana. This is my roommate, Quinn."

Chloe nods in Quinn's direction, but doesn't seem that interested. "Nice to meet you both."

"Like wise." Quinn says with the same tone as Chloe.

Quinn then takes more pictures while Chloe continues to flirt with Santana, angering her as she does. When Chloe steps into Santana's personal space, however, that's when the blonde had enough, and steps between them.

"We should go. Your Uncle is still waiting for us." She reminds the Latina.

Santana nods. "You're right. I'm sure you got enough pictures of the same ocean. It was nice meeting you, Chloe."

Chloe smiles. "You too, San."

Quinn groans, only she can call Santana that. Then she takes said brunette by the hand and this time she's the one dragging the other girl down the stairs. Her day was going so good, and now she's angry. Why did that girl have to ruin it, and why did that girl ruin it for her? Suddenly it hits her, and Quinn almost stops realizing why she's reacting this way. She already has a crush on her roommate.

"Shit." She says under her breath.

"What was that?"

Quinn internally panics. "N-Nothing."

Santana shrugs in response. At the bottom, David is still waiting for them.

"See? What did I tell you? I knew you'd like it."

Quinn flashes a weak smile. "You were right, it was beautiful."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Santana suggested they just walk around town, so after riding on the Ferry again, that's what they did. Quinn enjoyed it, although, most of her time was spent declining phone calls and thinking about how can she already have a crush on a girl she just met a few hours ago. It was eating at her brain, she couldn't for the life of her figure it out. Then at one point, she decided not to and enjoyed the sights and sounds of New York City.

By the time dinner rolled around, it started to get dark, Santana and Quinn were hungry again. So David took them to a restaurant before taking them back home.

"Did you have fun?" Santana asks as they ride the elevator, not wanting to take anymore stairs after today.

Quinn nods. "I did, thank you."

Santana smiles. "You're welcome." Her smile then fades, and then looks like she wants to ask Quinn a question. "Your phone was ringing an awful lot today. Were your parents trying to call or something?"

Quinn scoffs. "No, they would have to care about me to call."

Santana frowns, but doesn't ask any further about that subject. "Who, then?"

Quinn sighs. "My boyfriend."

Santana's gaze shifts to the floor. Quinn notes she almost looks hurt by the news. The blonde then bumps Santana's shoulder with her own, trying to encourage the brunette to look at her.

"There's a reason I'm not answering his calls, or texts."

Santana's sighs, with her eyes glued to the floor. "You don't have to tell me." She then looks up flashing a weak smile. "It's none of my business."

Before Quinn could explain how complicated her relationship is, the elevator stops at their floor. Santana exits first, then Quinn. Approaching their room, the blonde's eyes widen. Standing next to their door, is the last person she ever thought she'd see, and wonders how the hell he found her.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here?"

Santana looks between the pair then points behind her to the door. "I'll give you some privacy."

It's not until the door slides closed that Sam speaks up. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

Quinn folds her arms, glaring at him. "Forget that. How the hell did you find me?"

"Your mom."

She rolls her eyes. "Why does that surprise me?"

Sam steps forward. "Answer me, Quinn. Why didn't you answer my calls?"

She shrugs. "I was busy."

Sam glances to the door behind him. "With that girl?"

Quinn nods. "With Santana, yes. She's my new roommate."

"Why did you move here, and without telling me?"

He sounds hurt, and Quinn feels bad but not enough to regret it. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

He glares at the blonde, now angry and hurt. "So you made me hear it from your mother instead?! How is that far, Quinn?!"

She steps back. "It's not, ok, I admit that."

He huffs, shaking his head. "You know, I must not mean much to you if it was so easy for you to leave another state without telling me about it first."

Quinn knows he kind of hit the nail on the head. He's a good guy, and she does care about him, but she's not in love with him. She never was. And she needs to explain that to him.

"You know, I always felt this relationship was one sided." He confesses, surprising the blonde. "Was I right? Is this one sided?"

She sighs deeply. "Sam, you're a nice guy and that's why I was with you. Because you're nice."

He squints his eyes, confused. "What do you mean?"

Quinn takes a moment to collect her thoughts, thinking of how to explain it to him. "I was a cheerleader, the popular girl who got good grades. I was my mother's trophy to show off and when people started questioning if I had a boyfriend, my mother did, too." She starts to explain.

"She would set me up on dates, including you. The other guys were jerks, and even though I already knew I wasn't attracted to boys, I did it to satisfy my mother. So she would leave me alone. You were the better choice."

He scoffs, shaking his head, clearly hurt. "I was the better choice, that's it?!"

Suddenly their door slides open. Santana is glaring at Sam. "Everything ok out here? I heard yelling." She says, not taking her eyes off Sam.

"Fine." He harshly says.

"You ok, Quinn?" She asks, finally taking her eyes away from him.

Quinn nods. "It's ok, San. Sam was just leaving."

Sam shakes his head. "Why couldn't you just tell me before? Why did you have to play with my feelings like that?!"

Santana strides over and puts space between Sam and Quinn. "I think you should leave now, trouty mouth."

He huffs. "Fine. You don't have to worry about me calling anymore, Quinn." He stomps away, not looking back.

Santana faces Quinn with a sigh. "You ok?"

Quinn takes a deep breath and nods. "Yea, thanks."

"Sure. You know, I reheated the brownies."

Quinn snorts. "I don't think I wanna eat them after that."

Santana shrugs. "I think it's the perfect time after something like that."

Quinn takes a moment to think about it and nods. "OK, you're right."

* * *

Quinn is definitely high, and she feels much better than she did before. The blonde is searching through the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry but there's nothing good in here." She whines joining Santana on the couch.

Santana just laughs. "You're so high."

Quinn smiles. "Yea, but I feel good. Thanks for making the brownies."

Santana winks. "You're welcome."

Quinn laughs covering her face. "Don't do that!"

The Latina chuckles, albeit confused. "Do what?"

"You made me blush." Quinn says not looking at Santana.

The brunette continues to laugh. "Cutie."

Again Quinn covers her face. "San, that doesn't help!"

Santana takes Quinn's hands away from her face. "I knew it, you do like me."

The blonde looks at her confused. "How did you know?"

She shrugs leaning back. "You were jealous when Chloe was flirting with me."

Quinn blushes, but pouts. "I don't like Chloe."

Santana snorts. "My high is wearing off."

Santana gets up from the couch and goes into her room for a minute. When she returns, she's holding two small blunts in her hand and a lighter.

"What's that?"

"Some blunts. Have you smoked before?" Santana asks sitting next to the blonde. Quinn shakes her head no. Santana snorts. "I'm a bad influence."

Quinn shakes her head again. "No, you're not." She says looking smitten at the Latina, making her laugh.

Santana lights her blunt then takes a few hits before passing it to Quinn. "Do you know what you're doing?" Quinn shakes her head once more. "Just inhale and hold it in for as long as you can before blowing out the smoke." She explains. "I'll light it."

Both girls take turns taking hits from both blunts, filling the room with smoke.

Santana smiles. "Ok. I'm definitely high now."

Quinn chuckles. "Your eyes are so red."

Santana also laughs. "So are yours." She says as Quinn passes her the blunt, then she gets an idea. "Hey, you've never done a shotgun before, have you?"

"Nope." Quinn says popping her 'P'.

"C'mere." Quinn scoots closer to the brunette. "I'm gonna take a hit, then blow the smoke in your mouth, and you're going to inhale, ok?"

Quinn nods. Santana brings the blunt to her lips to take a hit then she holds the smoke in her mouth while leaning closer to Quinn. The blonde opens her mouth so Santana can blow in the smoke and she inhales, like instructed. But neither pull away.

it could be the weed but, Quinn glances down at Santana's plump, inviting lips and licks her own as she does. Before she even realizes who makes the first move, the gap between them closes and both moan at the contact. Santana's lips are softer than they appear and she's now addicted to kissing the Latina.

Santana holds the blunt away from them as they make out. Quinn pulls the Latina on her lap and holds her close by her waist. Needing air, the Latina moves her lips down the blonde's jaw, then travels further to her neck.

Despite what she told Brittany, she really likes Quinn after getting to know her and is regretting even more for judging the blonde just because of something silly like her name.

Eventually, Santana pulls away and turns around to put the blunt down before going back to the blonde's neck. Quinn pulls the brunette even closer.

"That feels really good." She moans. "You think this is a good idea, though?"

Santana pulls away then kisses the blonde. "Yea. I mean, I already really like you and I know you like me. Plus, it's not like we're dating or anything. Right now we're just having sex. Don't overthink it."

Quinn nods. "Ok."

Santana reconnects their mouths in a passionate kiss. As they continue to make out, Quinn is now certain she is addicted to the Latina's lips. But as much as she loves them, she needs to breath. The blonde begins trailing her mouth down the brunette's neck to her collarbone, and between her breasts, pulling her shirt down a little as she does.

Wanting more, the blonde then removes Santana's shirt then her bra and smiles before putting a dark nipple into her mouth, earning a moan. Santana pushes her chest further into Quinn's mouth. Then the blonde goes to her other breast, giving it the same attention before pulling away.

"Take off your clothes."

Santana moans then stands up to take off her jeans. Quinn also removes her own clothes. When the blonde goes to pin the brunette down, Santana beats her to it, straddling her.

"No me gusta. Soy un superior." _(I don't like. I'm a top)_ Before Santana can repeat herself in English, Quinn cuts her off with a snort.

"I could still be top on the bottom."

Santana raises her brows. "You understand me?"

She nods. "Took Spanish in high school."

Santana smirks then leans down and kisses the shell of Quinn's ear. "Luego entender esto, voy a tener que gritar mi nombre tan fuerte, todo el mundo en este edificio se sabe quién soy." _(Then understand this, I'll have you scream my name so loud, everyone in this building will know who I am)_

Quinn groans. "Oh really?"

Santana nods then licks the shell of the blonde's ear. "Ni siquiera será capaz de soportar adecuadamente después de que he terminado." _(You won't even be able to properly stand after I'm done)_

The blonde moans. "Enough talking, more action."

Santana continues making out with Quinn, then her lips travel south, then all over the blonde's body. It makes Quinn shiver with pleasure. She can feel herself growing more wet as the Latina continues kissing and touching her in all the right places.

When Santana finally gets between her legs, Quinn groans, bucking her hips. "Please." She begs.

Santana smirks, knowing she has the blonde in the palm of her hands. "Please, what?"

Quinn groans again. "Please, fuck me already."

Santana chuckles as she kisses the inside of the blonde's thighs. "Since you asked nicely."

The brunette first licks Quinn, making her more wet and building her up even more before sliding a digit in. When that's not enough, she adds another while simultaneously sucking and licking the blonde's clit.

Quinn can already feel her legs turning to Jell-O. Her whole body is tingling, she never felt anything like it before.

"Oh fuck, San, fuck." She moans. "Mm, right there. Keep doing that."

Santana smirks. Quinn is doing wonders on her ego right about now. But the noises she's making are also turning her on, and wanting to hear more of it, she slows her rhythm down. Quinn's grunts of protest turn into moans when Santana curls her fingers.

Then the brunette detaches her mouth from Quinn's clit to kiss the blonde's neck. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana, bringing her closer.

"You like that?" Santana asks.

Quinn nods. "I-I'm getting close. But I wish you'd go faster." She moans.

Santana's lips travel back to Quinn's ear. This time she nibbles on it. "Tal vez si pides bien, lo haré." _(Maybe if you ask nicely, I will)_

Quinn huffs. "Poor favor, go faster."

Santana groans hearing the blonde speak Spanish, and does just that. Quinn moans Santana's name loudly, so loud the brunette thinks everyone in the next building heard, until she reaches her climax. Santana stays inside her and uses her thumb to ease the blonde down.

Quinn take a moment to catch her breath, then before Santana can register what's happening, she finds herself underneath the blonde instead, still inside her.

"Ahora voy a tener el placer de escuchar gritar mi nombre." _(Now I'm going to have the pleasure of hearing you scream my name)_

Santana moans thinking she definitely does not have any regrets posting on Craigslist to find a roommate, not one bit. Taking the chance of Quinn could murder her in her sleep was worth it, sex with Quinn was worth it.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinntana at Work

 **Authors Note: I don't own any of the Glee characters. Enjoy.**

 **Jammy: You're welcome :-) Thank you, that made me smile. I'm glad you like my stories.**

 **I think it seems more like they're style too, I mean in canon they had a one night stand together already, lol. I'm actually not super familiar with the website either. What I do know, I've just heard from other people or read online. I doubt you're not the only one who feels that way about Sam, haha. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Henu06: Thank you.**

 **Guest 1: Lol, I know it's been awhile since I updated my stories, but I didn't think it's been that long. I promise I will update after Quinntana Week.**

 **Ayofluff: Thank you!**

 **Fabray-Lopez: Lol, I liked the Spanish speaking, too. You're welcome. I think I'm gonna do that from now on. I understand why not seeing the translation until the end is frustrating, so no judgment here. Thank you, glad you liked it. Haha, well the first two I wrote weeks ago when the blog owner for Quinntana Week 2015 posted the dates. I tried writing the first three before the week started but life got in the way. Sometimes it helps that I work from home though. Whenever I can, I'll put some time aside to write, or I'll stay up late, lol. I'm a night owl, so I don't mind.**

 **EagleHawk: Thank you!**

* * *

 _Quinn had always thought she knew what she wanted her career to be, however life throws her a curveball and in the end she does something that was never even on her back-up plan; fashion developer. Quinn worked up to developer working at retail stores, so when the opportunity came when she didn't know what else to do, she took it._

 _Fortunately_ _, she found out she's really good at her job and recently her assistant has found a different job, one she had wanted all along, and now Quinn is in need of another. While interviewing people, for the first time in her life she is unprofessional choosing one, but doesn't regret it. (This is inspired by a SL from Friends)_

* * *

Today is the day Quinn will be interviewing for a position as her assistant. It's nothing she's ever had to do before but she's not nervous. Although she's also in a business she never thought she'd be in, she's very good at her job.

Quinn, like many others, has worked her way through the ranks to get the position she's at now. At this point, she knows what to do and knows how to do it efficiently. Interviewing someone to get the right fitted person for the job will be a piece of cake.

At the moment, Quinn is in her office doing her work and also waiting for Blaine at the front desk to let people in. The company has been advertising the position in the newspaper over the weekend, but since her work hours are during the week, she hasn't been able to see anyone until today. Her work is suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." She calls out, not looking up from her desk just yet.

"Hello, I'm here for the assistant position."

Quinn looks up to a woman dressed professionally and her resume in hand. "Close the door and take a seat."

The woman nods and does as she's instructed. "Here is my resume."

Quinn takes it from her and skims through the important stuff. "What's your name?" She asks not looking up from the paper.

"Rachel Berry. I don't have much background in the fashion industry but I've done similar work, as you can see. I just need a job until I get my dream role on Broadway."

Quinn raises her brows, now looking at Rachel. "Does that mean you won't always be available?"

Rachel takes a moment to think about that. "I won't lie to you, I might not be."

Quinn sighs, giving Rachel her resume back. "I'm sorry Miss. Berry, but I need someone I can rely on. You understand, don't you?"

Although she looks disappointed, she nods. "Of course. Sorry I wasted your time."

Rachel leaves, and Quinn hopes this won't be a lost cause.

* * *

As the day goes on Quinn sees more people, but they're either unqualified or don't meet her standards. She's starting to loose hope she'll ever find an assistant. Another knock on her door and Quinn sends a silent prayer this is the one.

"Come in."

A very tall man walks in with a lopsided grin. "Hey, I'm here for the assistant position."

She nods. "Take a seat." As he does, he hands Quinn his resume. The blonde frowns at what she sees, though. "Not only do you not have a background in the fashion industry, you don't have anything remotely related to the field. How can you assist me, if you have no clue what you're doing?"

He looks embarrassed and shrugs. "I just really need a job, and I thought assitant just meant I would be getting your coffee in the morning." He explains himself.

Quinn just stares at him, trying to read if he's joking or not. Once she realizes he isn't, she shakes her head and gives his resume back. "You've watched too many movies..what's your name?"

"Finn."

"Finn, that would be a personal assistant, this position is a fashion assistant. It would require for you to organize the fashion closet, arrange messengers to pick up or deliver clothing and accessory samples, liaising with public relations agencies, assisting at fashion shoots, logging in credits for editorial stories, and assisting fashion editors."

He stares at her with a blank expression. She narrows her eyes. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He shakes his head. She sighs deeply. "Get out of my office."

Finn takes the resume then scrambles out of the room as fast as he can. Quinn groans closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Then she stretches her muscles from siting all day and looks out the window when someone else knocks on her door.

"Hello."

Quinn turns around to see a beautiful woman standing in her doorway. "Wow." Realizing what she just said, the blonde curses herself in her head and recovers from her mistake. "Hi, yes, I'm sorry. Actually the models are down the hall."

The brunette chuckles. "Actually, I'm here about the assistant job." She says walking toward Quinn's desk holding out her resume.

Quinn takes it from her surprised. "Really? Well, ok alright then, well just have a seat there." Both women take a seat. Quinn also questions in her head why she's suddenly so nervous. "What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez."

Quinn rests her chin in her hand, interested in hearing more. "Uh huh, go on."

Santana smiles, clearly amused. "That's it, that's my whole name."

She nods, embarrassed and curses herself in her head again. Why is this girl making it difficult for her to properly do her job? "That's your whole name, ok. Of course it is."

Quinn takes a look at the brunette's resume, and there isn't any background in the fashion industry, but she really wants to give Santana the job despite that, even though she turned Finn down for the same reason. For once in her life, she actually is thinking about putting her personal wants over doing the right thing.

Although Rachel won't be reliable, she's clearly the better choice for the position, but there's something about Santana that throws her professionalism out the window.

"I know I haven't worked in an office before and I really don't have a lot of experience but-"

Quinn cuts her off. "Oh come on, what are you talking about? You got three years experience as a nanny, two whole summers at TGI Fridays."

Santana smiles. "It's lame, I know. But I'm a goal oriented person, very eager to learn-"

Quinn interrupts her again, holding up her finger. "Can you hold on a second please?"

The brunette nods. Quinn gets up from her seat and grabs a digital camera a photographer left behind. Without warning she takes Santana's photo, confusing the Latina.

"Sorry, it's for human resources everyone has to do it." She lies. "Can you stand up?" Santana stands and Quinn takes a few more pictures. Then puts the camera down. "Thank you. If you don't get a phone call by tomorrow, you'll know the position has been filled."

Santana shakes Quinn's hand with a friendly smile. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you."

Quinn notes how soft her hand is. "You too. Have a nice day."

Once Santana leaves, Quinn connects the camera to her mac, then send the photos to her Iphone before deleting them from the camera and computer. Then the blonde wonders why it was so easy to be unprofessional with Santana.

"I can't believe I just did that...but I don't actually regret it." She adds as an after thought.

* * *

After work Quinn calls her best friend Mercedes. She has to talk to someone about what happened, it's driving her nut and needs someone to vent to. The blonde drives to her friend's house right after work. She parks the car then rushes inside.

"Cedes, where are you?" She yells inside the house from the front door.

"Kitchen. Come on in, girl!"

Quinn closes the door and rushes into the kitchen. "I need to talk to you."

Mercedes narrows her eyes, confused. "OK..what's up?" She asks while making dinner.

"I was so unprofessional at work today."

She snorts. "That is what has your panties in a knot? Girl, you need to relax."

Quinn sits at the island with a huff. "I worked too hard to get where I am to relax. I was fine all day interviewing people, then _she_ had to walk in."

"She who?"

Quinn smiles. "A goddess."

The brunette laughs. "I mean her name, Juliet."

Quinn cringes. "Ew, don't call me that. I'm not in love with her, I don't even know her. She's just really really gorgeous and that's the only reason I'm considering hiring her."

Mercedes raises her brows. "The Quinn Fabray is considering hiring someone not based on whether or not they're qualified for the job?"

She sighs, ignoring the fact her best friend is teasing her. "Yes."

"That's actually surprising. You can't do that, Q."

She groans. "I know, but can I just show you how pretty she is? I mean, I saw her and wanted to cry, she's so pretty."

Mercedes glares at her. "You took a picture of her?" Quinn takes out her phone and hands it to the brunette. Mercedes is once again surprised. "You took many photos of her. That is kind of creepy and weird."

Quinn nods. "Look how pretty though." She argues, pointing to her phone, encouraging her friend to look.

She whistles. "Ok, she's hot. If I were a lady lover like yourself, I'd want to hire her too. But you can't if she isn't qualified."

Quinn sighs defeated. "You're right. Guess I'll call the broadway diva."

"The what?"

She shrugs. "Just a girl who plans to be a broadway star. She warned me she might not always be available and that's why I declined her, but she's the better choice out of everyone I spoke with today. Even the goddess that is Santana Lopez."

Mercedes scoffs. "Get a grip." She says throwing a towel in her face.

* * *

In the end Quinn calls Rachel and hires her for the job. She isn't happy about it, though. Right now she's in her office waiting for said brunette to arrive. Quinn got there early, so she didn't expect Rachel to, too. However, while she does the blonde gets an unexpected visit from none other than Santana Lopez.

"Santana, what can I help you with?"

"Sorry to interrupt. I just stopped by to tell you I completely understand why I didn't get the job, and to also ask for a favor. It would help me a lot if someone like you wrote a recommendation letter. I just need the extra help getting a job." She explains.

Before Quinn realizes what she's doing, her mouth runs before her brain could catch up. "I"m not sure how this happened, maybe a mix up downstairs, but you did get the job."

Santana narrows her eyes, clearly confused. "I did? But I never got a phone call."

Quinn rolls her eyes, playing along with her lie. "Yea, there are a lot of interns downstairs. Must have been a miscommunication between someone. I'm sorry about that."

Santana smiles. "It's ok, wasn't your fault. Thanks you for the opportunity. I promise you won't regret it."

Quinn smiles in return. "I doubt I will." Then thinking about Rachel showing up she momentarily panics. "Can you start right now?"

She nods. "Sure."

"Great, can you go downstairs and tell Rachel Berry she can go home?"

Santana looks confused but nods anyway. "Yea, of course."

"Thank you."

* * *

Quinn has Santana follow her around just so she can explain to the Latina what her job requires her to do. Along the way, she notices a few co-workers, both men and women, staring at Santana, and Quinn quickly realizes she doesn't like it.

When they return to their offices, or Santana goes to her desk outside of Quinn's office, both silently work. Well, Quinn tries to work but constantly gets distracted by the beautiful brunette outside her door. Her desk is placed so she's in perfect view of Santana.

As much as she likes watching the Latina, she jumps back to work seeing Brittany talk to said girl, before she walks into her office holding a large pad. Brittany closes the door behind her, disappointing Quinn, taking her view of Santana away.

"Hey, Lucy Q."

Quinn groans. "Britt, you know I hate that name."

The blonde chuckles. "That's why I love it."

She glares at her with a sigh. "What can I do for you?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Kurt is finished with these. He needs you to do your thing."

Quinn takes the pad from Brittany. "Thank you." The blonde goes straight to work but then notices Brittany still standing over her desk. "Is there something else?"

Brittany smirks then gestures towards the door with her head. "Who's the new assistant?"

She sighs. "Santana."

Brittany nods. "She's really hot. Do you know if she's dating someone?"

Quinn feels herself getting jealous, and nods. "She is."

The blonde sighs, disappointed. "Of course she is. All the beautiful girls are taken. She's probably straight, too now that I think about it."

Quinn is now also feeling disappointed wondering why she hasn't thought so herself. "Well, it would be unprofessional to date someone you work with."

She is well aware she is being a hypocrite but Brittany doesn't know, and doesn't need to know.

Brittany shrugs. "Eh, I'm good at what I do. Who cares about being professional?" Quinn just slowly nods. "I'll see ya around Lucy Q."

Quinn groans as her friend leaves her office, then the blonde returns to her work. She's actually surprised she can get work done with Santana being in her line of vision. By the time lunch rolls around, she got through most of Kurt's designs.

"Quinn, would you like to have lunch with me?"

Not having to give it a second thought, she nods. "Sure. Just let me grab my wallet first. I usually go down the little cafe down the road."

Santana nods. "That's fine. I was actually going to ask what you recommended."

Quinn grabs her wallet then escorts Santana out the building. Like all New Yorkers, they walk to the cafe. Ordering their food, Quinn lets the brunette know what's the better choosing on the menu. Everything was going great. They were talking and laughing, enjoying their delicious meals, then Santana asks Quinn something she wasn't expecting.

"This might be inappropriate since you're my boss but I have to ask." She nods, her heart pounding against her chest. "Do you happen to know why Brittany shook her head at me and said such a shame after leaving your office?"

Quinn curses at herself in her head. "I-I may have told her you're seeing someone." Santana arches her brow. "I know I shouldn't have I-I just assumed you are." Quinn sighs. "I'm sorry."

Santana smiles. "I'm not seeing anyone. Why did you assume I was?"

Getting shy she avoids the brunette's gaze and shrugs. "I tend to do that a lot."

Santana nods, but doesn't look completely convinced. "Well, I wouldn't want you to think I'm dating anyone."

Quinn looks up at the brunette, her palms beginning to sweat. "Why is that?"

"I was planning on asking Brittany out." Quinn's heart drops into her stomach. "But now I guess I have to do some damage control before that happens." She says laughing.

Quinn flashes a weak smile. "Sorry about that."

Santana waves her off. "It's ok, you couldn't have known."

The girls finish their lunch before returning to work.

* * *

Once again, when the day is over, Quinn visits her best friend Mercedes. This time however, she doesn't knock. The blonde knows she's home so she just walks right in.

"Ugh, I did something terrible at work today, Cedes." She says dropping herself on the couch next to her friend.

"You mean besides hiring someone because they're pretty?" She asks, not taking her attention away from the television screen.

Quinn sighs. "Yes."

Mercedes rolls her eyes giving her friend her full attention. "What did you do now?"

Quinn explains what she told Brittany, then the other lies she told Santana, but leaves out the part about Santana wanting to ask her other friend out on a date.

"Brittany is going to be mad at me for lying."

Mercedes shrugs. "If you just hired the right person for the job, you wouldn't have to worry about any of this."

Quinn huffs. "I trained her. She is good at her job."

Her friend once again rolls her eyes. "You know you can't date her, right?"

Quinn sighs. "I know." There's a short silence between them then Quinn smiles. "Although, we did make a joke that we spend so much time together, she should call me her work wife." She says with a laugh.

"Soon she'll be able to call you that lady she knew that got fired." Mercedes jokes.

Quinn narrows her eyes. "I'm not going to get fired because I'm not going to act on it." Even saying that she feels disappointed.

Mercedes raises her brows. "So, you wouldn't care if she dated someone else?"

Quinn sits up straighter. "She's going to date Brittany, isn't she? Ugh, she always has to date everyone I like. She's such a slut."

Mercedes cocks her head, confused. "I thought she was your friend?"

Quinn huffs crossing her arms. "She is that doesn't mean I don't see it how it is with her."

The brunette shakes her head. "You're just saying that because you clearly would mind if Santana was dating someone else."

Quinn glares at Mercedes as she gets up from the couch. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh-huh, I'm looking forward to it." She says showing no signs of excitement in her tone.

* * *

The next day at work Quinn goes to her office to see Santana already at her desk, alone. It puts a smile on her face just seeing the Latina busy, then curses under her breath. "I have it so bad for her." She says to herself.

"Pardon?" Santana asks.

Quinn's eyes widen. She hadn't realized she was still walking toward said girl, and she was able to hear her. "N-Nothing, sometimes I talk to myself. Just going over what needs to be done today."

Santana smiles. "Oh, I do that too sometimes."

Quinn smiles in return imagining the brunette talking to herself. "Speaking of, did those cost reports come in?"

She nods. "Yea, I filled them in last night." Santana retrieves the folder from her desk draw, then holds them up for Quinn to see.

"Oh, great. Could you make me four copies of those?"

"Sure."

Quinn smiles. "Thank you."

Santana nods in acknowledgment on her way to the copy room. Getting an idea, Quinn makes sure Santana is gone then starts snapping at her belongings siting on her desk. There are pictures in a few frames of what seems to be her family.

It makes Quinn smile again. Santana's jacket is also hanging on the back of her chair. The blonde bites her lip before picking it up and inhaling the Latina's scent. As she does, Quinn doesn't realize Brittany is approaching her from behind.

"Hey, Lucy Q."

Quinn gasps putting the jacket down. " Oh, hi. Hi, Brittany, what's up?"

The taller blonde looks at her confused, wondering why Quinn didn't complain about the nickname like she always does, but doesn't bring it to her attention. "Is Santana here?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, well, I was going to talk to her about doing something tonight."

There it is. Quinn feels jealous once again, and also notes Santana hasn't asked Brittany out yet. It makes her feel a tiny better knowing it'll be Brittany asking her instead.

"You got a little crush on Santana there, do ya?" She asks with a tight lip smile.

"Well, we've been flirting back and forth. Turns out she isn't dating anyone, and she's not straight, lucky for me." Quinn's heart drop into her stomach once again. "I was hoping tonight it could turn into something a little more than that."

"Oh, ok. Whoa, whoa easy there, Brittany. This isn't a locker room, ok? B-But, you know, I remember her saying that-that she had plans tonight."

Brittany's shoulders drop, disappointed. "Oh, no."

Quinn nods. "Oh, yea." Quinn claps her hands. "Alright, back to work."

"Yea, ok. I'll see ya around, Lucy Q."

Quinn groans watching Brittany leave, then goes into her office wondering how she is letting one girl turn her into a liar, and someone she never wanted to be; the jealous schoolgirl. Just as she takes her coat off, another friend of hers; Puck knocks on the door holding his hand against his chest.

"Hey, Puck. What are you doing here?"

"Two reasons. I got an audition down the street and I spilled sauce on my shirt." He says revealing the stain. "Got an extra one?"

She nods. "Yea, sure." Quinn walks over to a table full of clothes then picks a blue button down shirt. "Here."

"Great." Puck holds the shirt out in front of him. "You got anything that's not Ralph Lauren?"

Quinn sighs. "What do you think, Puck?"

He looks around the room a little embarrassed. "Right, this will do. Thanks." He says while putting it on.

Quinn nods walking back to her desk and takes a seat. "What else are you here for?"

"Oh, right. Mercedes told me you have a thing for you hot assistant."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course she did." She says under her breath. "I really don't want to hear a lecture from you, though."

He scoffs. "You really think you would, from me?"

She cocks her head. "Good point."

Puck walks up to her desk and leans down like he's about to tell her a secret. "I just wanna know how hot she is, and if I have a chance."

If looks could kill Puck would be dead a dozen times over by now. "No. She's gay."

Puck huffs pushing off the desk. "All the hot ones are." He shakes his head then leaves.

* * *

Santana walk into Quinn's office with what she assumes are the copies she asked her to make.

"Here are the copies you wanted. Sorry for the wait, the copy machine was pissed."

Quin snorts taking the papers from her. "It's ok. Thank you."

"Sure."

She expects Santana to leave and is curious why she doesn't. "Do you need help with something?"

Santana shrugs then takes a seat. "Kind of."

Confused, Quinn nods anyway. "Ok. With what may I ask?"

"I heard from Brittany that you told her I have plans for tonight."

She shakes her head. "Uh-no, no, I told her I think you _might_ have plans tonight."

Santana doesn't look convinced. "You know, I noticed whenever Brittany learns false information about me, it comes from you."

Quinn internally panics, trying not to show it. "I-It's unintentional."

The brunette crosses her arms. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. Me and Brittany are going out tonight."

Quinn sighs. "Y-You are?" Santana nods. "That's n-nice. I hope you have a good time."

Santana doesn't respond. Instead, she stares at the blonde, like she wanted to see how Quinn would react to her news. Then smiles. "I knew it."

Quinn squints her eyes, confused. "Knew what?"

Santana chuckles leaning forward in her seat. "You like me."

The blonde blushes, avoiding Santana's gaze. "Of course I do, I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't."

Santana shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. You got jealous, that's why you told Brittany I was dating someone, then that I had plans tonight."

Quinn sighs deeply, still not looking at her. "How did you know?"

She chuckles. "I've known since I came here for the interview."

Quinn finally looks up surprised. "How?"

She laughs. "Well, when I walked in the room you did say wow."

Quinn blushes. "I didn't think you heard that." She shrugs. "I-It doesn't matter anyway. I'm your boss."

Santana shrugs. "No one would have to know. It could be our little secret. And if it turns into something more, I can always get another job."

Quinn is now very confused. "I thought you were going out with Brittany?"

She shakes her head. "No, I have plans tonight."

Now Quinn is even more confused. "You do?"

Santana gets up from her seat then walks around Quinn's desk and sits on it. "I might have plans tonight if someone agrees to go out with me."

Quinn's stomach flutters. "I-I-We-We have to keep it a secret." She reminds the brunette.

Santana smiles. "Of course."

* * *

Like she promises, Quinn goes to Mercedes' house after work. And as much as she wanted to, she didn't tell her about her date with Santana. She did, however, had to make an excuse for leaving earlier than she normally does.

At her house Quinn goes through her entire closet before finding the perfect outfit. When Santana arrives to pick her up, Quinn didn't think she could look more beautiful but the Latina proved her wrong.

Santana takes her to eat first then they go dancing. But not at a club, they go ballroom dancing. Quinn never would have guessed the brunette could ballroom dance, and tells her that, not intending on sounding offended. Santana isn't, though which is a relief to her.

Quinn has a wonderful time and decides it's the best first date she'd ever been on. At the end of the night, Santana takes her home and even though it's a cliche, she walks her to the door.

"I had a really good time." Santana says, holding the blonde's hand.

Quinn nods in agreement. "So did I. Probably the best first date I've ever been on, actually." She admits.

Santana smiles. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you for taking me dancing, and for not making me feel like a loser every time I stepped on your toes."

Santana laughs. "Don't harp on that. I thought it was cute." Quinn blushes. Santana holds the blonde closer, making her heart pound wildly against her chest. "Would it be ok if I kissed you? I've been wanting to all night." She confesses.

Shocked and speechless, Quinn only manages a nod. Santana glances down at the blonde lips before closing the gap between them. The kiss is chaste at first, both just testing the waters. Then it's slow and tender. Quinn feels like she's on cloud nine. It's not until they both need air do they pull away, but still stay close.

"I'd love to take you out again." Santana says.

Quinn smiles. "I'd love that, too. How about next Friday night?"

She nods with a wink. "Sounds good." Santana gives her another kiss before leaving a very happy Quinn behind.

* * *

The next few weeks are amazing for Quinn. Even when a few other co-workers flirted with Santana she was in too good of a mood for her to be jealous. Well, not completely jealous because she knew at the end of the day Santana is dating her, not anyone else.

She isn't entirely sure if Santana is officially her girlfriend but what they have together is perfect, even when they bicker sometimes, she wouldn't ask to trade it for the world. Their dates are perfect, their time together is perfect, and the sex is even more perfect. The best part is no one suspects a thing, or so she thinks.

While in the middle of her work, Santana walks in with a mischievous smile. She closes the door behind her, confusing Quinn.

"What are you doing?" She asks watching the brunette close her blinds, but leaves it open enough to let some light in.

"I've been thinking about having sex with you all day, and I can't take it anymore."

Quinn coughs in shock at her bluntness. "Are you crazy, we're at work." She harshly whispers.

Santana rolls her eyes walking over to the blonde. "Duh, I know." She leans down to Quinn's ear. "But how hot would it be if I fucked you on your desk?" She whispers.

Quinn moans, but then shakes her head in protests. "This is supposed to be a secret. I am not going to risk getting caught and losing my job." She continues to whisper in case someone hears.

Santana glares at her. "Babe, stop being so uptight. We won't get caught, everyone is out for lunch." She tries convincing her.

"Santana, I don't care. It's too risky." She declines.

However, Santana doesn't care. She wants to have sex and she's going to get what she wants. The brunette straddles Quinn and kisses her neck, knowing it's her weakness.

"San." Quinn whines, feeling herself give in already.

Santana smirks then thrusts her center into Quinn's stomach. "Just the idea of taking you on this desk makes me wet."

Quinn groans knowing she's even closer to giving Santana what she wants. Santana also knows this, and takes it a step further. The Latina begins unbuttoning Quinn's shirt, exposing her bra, then she runs her hand down the blonde's stomach and stops at the top of her skirt.

Using just her finger, Santana dips the digit inside her skirt. She brings it down until it just reaches blonde hair. Quinn bites her lip with a groan and bucks her hips for friction.

"Ugh, god dammit, Santana. Ok, fuck me."

That's all it takes for Santana to connect their lips in a heated make out session. Then she starts to remove Quinn's clothing before pushing everything of the desk and picks the blonde up and placing her on top of it.

She settles between Quinn's legs with her head hovering over her dripping center. Santana kisses her inner thighs before placing a chaste kiss to her clit.

"Oh fuck, San." Quinn moans but tries not to be too loud.

Santana smirks as she does everything she knows drives Quinn crazy. They've had sex so many times already, she already knows what the blonde doesn't like, what she loves, and what she really really loves.

Quinn has never found Santana sexier than she has at this moment. The blonde is trying her best to not scream at the top of her lungs. Santana is doing all kind of things with her tongue and fingers, everything she really loves, and the fact that they're doing it in her office makes it that much amazing.

"I-I'm close."

Santana pulls in and out of Quinn even faster with her fingers, while also rubbing her clit.

"Just let go, baby." She encourages.

Quinn grunts. "C'mere."

Santana crawls up the blonde so they're face to face. Quinn pulls her down into a passionate kiss as she reaches her climax. Out of breath, they lean their foreheads together.

"Y-You we-ere ri-ight. That wa-as so fu-ucking hot."

Santana smiles and catches her breath before responding. "It was. I'm soaked."

Quinn moans, bringing Santana in another kiss. Then she also unbuttons Santana's shirt, also exposing her bra. She kneads the Latina's large breasts she loves so much. Santana presses her knee into Quinn's center.

"Oh, fuck." The blonde moans against Santana's lips.

Quinn pushes Santana's skirt up to her waist, exposing her matching red thong, then pulls her closer and squeezes her ass cheeks, both way too distracted to hear the door open until it's too late.

"I knew it!" Brittany says.

Both jump apart. Quinn sighs. "Oh, fuck."

Brittany closes the door behind her then crosses her arms. Quinn and Santana fix themselves up then Santana climbs off the desk before helping Quinn get down.

"Sex in your office? That is so unlike you, Lucy Q."

Quinn runs her hand through her hair groaning. Then drops her hand with a huff. "First of all I really hate it when you call me that. And secondly, I really don't care what you think about this."

Brittany looks between the two of them and her eyes widen. "That's why you've been lying to me about her, because you like her." She realizes.

Quinn nods, blushing. Santana smiles and wraps her arm around the blonde's waist. "Yes, I do. I really really like her." She confesses making Santana's stomach flutter.

"How long has this been going on?" Brittany asks with a hint of jealousy.

"A few weeks." Santana answers for them, finally speaking up.

Quinn steps forward, making Santana drop her arm. "You can't tell anyone, Britt. I can lose my job."

She slowly nods. "Are you dating, or is this just a sex thing?" She asks, hoping for the latter.

This time Santana steps forward and puts her arm back around Quinn's waist. "We're dating."

Quinn smiles, while Brittany seems to be disappointed. "Well, you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone."

Quinn turns her attention back to the taller blonde. "Thank you."

She nods, then points her finger at them both. "Just no more sex in your office. It's sexy as hell, but it'll guarantee for you to get caught, and not just by me."

They nod. "Good idea. It was a one time thing, anyway, and Quinn only did it because I convinced her to."

"Good." She says dropping her hand. "I'll be asking you more about this later." She tells Santana. "I have to get back to work."

Brittany leaves and both breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Santana says.

"Too close." There's a short silence between them and Quinn smiles. "So, does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

Santana smiles in return, wrapping her other arm around the blonde's waist. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Quinn slowly nods. Santana chuckles. "I want you to be my girlfriend, too. I know we can make this work for awhile, until I get a new job."

Quinn pouts. "I'm gonna miss seeing you outside my office."

Santana rubs Quinn's back. "I will, too, but it's for the best. I don't want to be the reason you lose your job."

Quinn sighs, leaning their foreheads together. "You're right. Being with you and also having the job that I love is better than getting fired."

Santana leans in for a tender kiss. "I'm glad you hired me, even though I was clearly unqualified for the job."

Quinn laughs. "I am, too. It was the best mistake I ever made."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Fruit

 **Authors Note: (I don't own any of the Glee characters) I changed the plot to this about four times before I finally decided on one I actually really liked, then it took me a while to write which is why it's posted later than the others, sorry about that. This is a long one, though. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Sorry in advance to whoever it was that was happy there was no Brittana in the last one shot, lol. I think you'll still like this, though.**

 **Fabray-Lopez: Lol, my SL in the last one shot is similar with** _ **Friends**_ **, even the part where she smells Santana's jacket. The only difference is it was a shirt. Glad you still like it despite that.**

 **Jammy: I've been good, thanks for asking. How about you? Of course, I love interacting with my readers. Thank you!**

 **Lol, she was. I wanted to do this one shot for a while now, actually, and this week and theme gave me the perfect excuse to finally write it. Yea, I kind of felt bad for them, too. Lol, she does have her wrappes around her finger. But can you blame Quinn? Santana was very convincing, lol. Yeap, it turned out good in the end. Thanks for the review!**

 **sidspa: Thank you!**

 **wankylove: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest 1: glad to hear that. You're welcome, it was fun to write.**

 **MiddleNameAlex: Lol,** _ **Friends**_ **is another favorite show of mine, and like I said, I wanted to do this one shot for a while. I had fun writing it. Thanks for the review!**

 **Hiroshi214: I'm gad you liked it.**

 **beccachloe: Lol, glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

 _Quinn is married to her high school sweetheart; Puck. However, the only reason they're married is because they had a baby together and thought it was the right thing to do. But recently it's becoming more obvious that was a mistake. Being together just for their daughter isn't working for them anymore. Couples therapy is their last resort._

 _Santana is also married to her high school sweetheart; Brittany. Recently it's become more obvious that she's fallen out of love with the semi ditzy blonde, and they just don't have anything in common anymore. It was easy in highschool when they took the same classes, were on the cheer squad and were in the same Glee club. Anymore it seems, in their case, opposites don't attract. Couples therapy is also their last resort._

* * *

Quinn isn't happy, that's what it comes down to at the end of the day. She isn't happy, she knows her husband isn't happy, and as a result, their daughter isn't happy, either. Over the past few years, it's become more and more obvious she and Puck should have never gotten married, however, they don't want to get a divorce just yet.

Both agree they want to go through all their options before it gets to that. And that is where couples therapy comes in. One of Quinn's friends suggested it to her, and the blonde told her husband; Puck about it. At first he was angry. He didn't want to tell a stranger their personal problems, but as he gave it more thought, he knew it was either this or a divorce.

Quinn had called the therapist to set up an appointment, and tomorrow is the day. Their seven-year-old daughter Beth doesn't know they'll be in therapy, she just knows someone is going to help them stop fighting, or at least try to help.

"What am I going to do while you're gone?" Beth asks while she sits at the kitchen table with her mother eating lunch. Puck is still at work.

"We're going to drop you off at Aunt Tina's house."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About two hours."

"That's a long time." Beth notes out loud.

Quinn shrugs. "That's how long it takes." She then looks at the clock. "Your father should be here soon. Are you finished?" She nods. "Clean your plate off in the sink, then put it in the dishwasher, please."

Beth does as she's told while Quinn finishes her lunch, and thinks about therapy. If you were to ask her high school self what she imagines she would be doing in nine years, this wouldn't be it, not even in her top five.

Quinn never thought their relationship would get this bad. But it did, and instead of harping on it she decides to just grab the bulls by the horn.

"Honey, I'm home!" Puck unenthusiastically yells at the front door.

Quinn rolls her eyes as he walks into the kitchen. "You know I hate it when you say that."

He shrugs. "All the more reason to do it."

She glares at him. "This is the kind of stuff I was talking to you about."

Puck groans crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. "It's a joke, relax."

"And I told you, I don't like it."

Both haven't realized Beth walked into the room, over hearing their bickering. "Are you fighting again?" She asks with a frown.

Both look guilty. Quinn stands then picks Beth up into her arms. "No, we're just joking."

Puck raises his brows. Quinn ignores him as she goes outside to the car. Puck rolls his eyes seeing his wife left her plate on the table. He rinses it in the sink then puts it in the dishwasher before going out to the car with them.

"What took you so long?" Quinn quietly asks so Beth doesn't hear.

"I had to put the plate you left on the table into the dishwasher."

Quinn doesn't say anything while she pulls out of the driveway and on to the street. Tina lives close by to the therapist they're seeing, and Quinn wanted their daughter to be closer to them. Had she taken her daughter to her mother's house, she would be on the other side of town.

Exchanging kisses and hugs, they drop Beth off. Tina promises them their daughter will be fine and to "fix their shit", of course when Quinn's mini-me wasn't listening. Now they're making an awkward drive to therapy.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Puck says, breaking the silence.

"Yea, well, we already decided divorce was going to be our last option before we try anything else."

Puck sighs deeply. "Isn't this just delaying the inevitable?"

Quinn doesn't say anything at first, then slowly nods. "At least we'll be able to say we tried."

He shrugs. "I guess so. This is just wasting our money, though."

"Well, who knows maybe we're just afraid it still won't work. Maybe Dr. Burns can help us."

"For how much we're paying him, I hope so."

* * *

Santana never thought it would come to this. In high school she always thought she would love Brittany forever, but forever is a long time and it seems when you're a teenager, everyone thought they would be with their girlfriend or boyfriend forever.

Innocent and naive she was, but she was in love. However, now that's not the case. Santana and Brittany had their "honeymoon phase" for about a year after they got married. Then as time passed, Santana started noticing a shift between them.

At first it was just small things, like she didn't find some of Brittany's odd comments funny anymore. Santana was in denial, though, and just thought she grew used to it, so they weren't as shocking anymore. But then she started noticing bigger things.

Santana started realizing because of school, it was the only reason they had anything in common. Now besides dancing, which Santana also likes to do, Brittany has been in a math club with a bunch of nerds. It wouldn't have been a big deal if they didn't make Santana feel like an idiot or made sexual jokes about her whenever they had meetings at their house.

Santana told Brittany she didn't like it, but the blonde just dismissed her feelings and told her they were just joking, and were just not used to being around such a beautiful girl like herself. She even admitted they would make the same jokes about her when they first met. they fought about it for weeks.

Her wife has also had more odd behaviors, more odd than she ever did in high school. It annoyed Santana to no end. For example, last year Brittany was absolutely convinced the world was going to end. The blonde had kept Santana up most of the night, and even days after the supposed dooms day, she still thought it was going to happen eventually. In the end they argued because Santana reached her boiling point.

Now as she does some chores around the house waiting for said blonde to come home, Santana is thinking about therapy, how much time has changed. How much their relationship changed. Despite that, though, she doesn't regret it. A lot of her fond memories were with Brittany. She came into her life at the right time. Now things are changing.

Santana is so deep into her thoughts, she didn't hear the front door open and she didn't see Brittany walk into their bedroom until she sits at the bottom of their bed where Santana is folding clothes.

"Do we really have to do this, San?" She ask with a frown.

Santana takes a deep breath. "We talked about this too many times for me to keep track. Yes, we're doing this."

"It just makes me a sad panda." She confesses.

Santana folds the last item of clothing then sits next to her wife and holds her hands. "Britt, you know it's different between us now. I don't know what else to do, and I don't want to get a divorce yet. I still want to fight for us, don't you?"

Brittany takes a moment to think it over, then nods. "Yea, I do. I hope this Dr. Burns can help us."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "So do I, Britt." The brunette looks at the clock on their wall. "We should go now, or we'll be late."

"Can we get some ice cream on the way?"

Santana sighs. "You really want some now?"

She nods. "You know it helps make me feel better when I'm sad."

"Ok, fine. We'll get some ice cream."

Brittany smiles then kisses Santana's cheek before leaving the room. Another thing, sometimes her wife makes her feel like she already has a child. In high school she used to think that quality in Brittany was cute, but as adults she doesn't find it as appealing anymore.

* * *

Quinn and Puck wait in the waiting room before they're escorted to a large room. Instead of just a desk and couch, it has chairs surrounding another chair in the middle. The couple look at each other confused.

"Did you know this was a group couples therapy?" Puck asks.

She shakes her head. "My friend at work recommended him, she never mentioned it was a group thing."

He groans as couples begin to walk in. "Quinn, I'm not talking about our problems in front of other people."

Before she could say anything, someone cuts her off. "It's actually really helpful."

A man dresses in a bright shirt, tight pants and a bow tie says. Puck glares at his outfit, but doesn't say anything.

"I'm Blaine, by the way, and my husband, Kurt is already raiding the snack table."

Both look on the other side of the room realizing they didn't notice it earlier.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Quinn and this is my husband Puck."

He smiles. "Nice to meet you both."

"So, you said group therapy actually helps?" Quinn asks.

He nods. "Oh yea. It's comforting knowing you're not the only ones here seeking help. I mean, in a private session you're aware you're not, but here you can see it. It makes it easier to talk about the tough things with encouragement from others who are going through the same things."

Saying it like that, it makes sense to her. "We didn't know this was a group therapy, and were unsure about wanting to do it, but when you say it like that, it makes sense." Quinn voices her thoughts.

"Hell, we're paying him enough, might as well stick around see if he's worth all that money." He says before going over to the snack table. Quinn just shakes her head.

"If you want, you both can sit next to me and Kurt. Everyone is pretty much here except for Dr. Burns and the other couple that's supposed to join us today. Dr. Burns always has another couple he sees privately before our sessions." He explains.

"Thank you."

She follows Blaine to the half circle of chairs, leaving one for each their spouses. Looking around Quinn sees two other couples. A blonde man with big lips with his wife, and a very tall man with his very short wife.

Soon the other couples take a seat before the therapist walks inside, and sits at the chair in front of them. The man is African American, and bald. Quinn notes he reminds her of mister clean. the only difference being their race.

"Ok, before we start our session we have two new couples joining us today. The Puckerman's and the Lopez's." He pauses looking around the room spotting Quinn and Puck first. "Thank you for joining us today. Can you introduce yourselves for everyone?"

Quinn nods, while Puck looks like he's back in high school. "I'm Quinn Puckerman."

"I'm Noah Puckerman, but I prefer Puck."

Dr. Burns nods. "Welcome Quinn and Puck." He says along with the other couples. "Now, where is the Lopez's?" Everyone looks around wondering the same. "Ok, that's fine. We'll just have to start without them."

The short girl raises her hand before Dr. Burns could get another word in.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"We'd like to start today." Although it might be obvious that's the case with her, her husband doesn't look too happy.

"Ok. What would you like to talk about today?"

Rachel goes on about wanting to move to New York for Broadway, but after awhile of ranting Quinn tunes her out. Dr. Burns goes around the semi circle letting the couples discuss complications they're still having. When it's Quinn and Puck's turns, they're interrupted by the door opening.

A gorgeous Latina storms into the room looking very upset and her blonde wife walks in behind her, looking very satisfied. However seeing the other people in the room, the Latina stops in her tracks, causing her wife to bump into her.

"What the hell? Brittany, did you know this was couples therapy?" She asks, clearly upset.

Brittany shakes her head. "No. But it looks like fun."

The blonde sits at one of the empty chairs on the other side of Blaine and Kurt. Her wife shortly follows, although less enthusiastically.

"You must be the Lopez's." Dr. Burns says.

Brittany nods. "I'm Brittany, this is Santana." She introduces them both.

"You're not supposed to do that." Rachel says. "You have to introduce yourselves, not your partner." She explains.

Santana glares at the shorter brunette. "Can it, hobbit. I thought black mister clean here was in charge?"

Brittany sighs. "San, don't be mean."

Santana sighs. On the other side of the semicircle, Mercedes is glaring at the brunette while the session continues. Unable to help herself, Quinn chuckles. Luckily for her Santana is the only one who hears, and flashes a weak smile in response. Blushing, the Latina looks down.

"Quinn, Puck, would you two like to start?"

Puck sits up in his seat, like he used to do in high school. Quinn slowly nods. "I don't know exactly what to talk about, though." She admits.

"How about you start with something small. What motivated you to come here?"

"My wife." Puck says. Quinn smacks the back of his head. He groans, rubbing the spot. "Fine. I came here because I don't want to prove anyone right."

"Can you elaborate on that?" Dr. Burns asks. Quinn looks like she wants to know what he means, too.

He sighs. "We got married at a young age, and everyone kept telling me we would eventually get a divorce because of me. I would cheat on her, they would say. I won't be able to take care of my family because I won't get a real job." He says, putting real job in air quotes.

Dr. Burns nods. "How does that make you feel?"

He scoffs. "Wait, you actually say that?" Quinn glares at him. He sighs. "Like shit. I know how I was in high school, but I'm not like that anymore. I may struggle financially sometimes, but I have my own business now. It's a step up from what I used to do in high school."

Quinn rolls her eyes, not going unnoticed by Dr. Burns. "Quinn, why does that bother you?"

The blonde looks like a kid got caught in the cookie jar. "What?"

"When he said that, you rolled your eyes, why?" He asks.

"Because it's not a step up. He used to clean pools. He's still cleaning pools, only now he has an actual building to go back to and not his mother's house. He won't admit it's failing."

Puck crosses his arms, shaking his head. Dr. Burns nods. "Ok, we'll get back to that. Quinn, what motivated you to come here?"

She sighs then flashes a weak smile. "My daughter. She's the reason why we got married in the first place. And I know why she's the reason we're still together, and why I want to make this work. My parents got a divorce, and I don't want her to go through that, but I also don't want her to us fighting anymore. I know it upsets her." She explains.

"How old is she?" Finn asks, surprising the group.

"Seven."

He silently nods in response. Dr. Burns pats his back. "We'll discuss that at another time, Finn." He nods again, while Rachel rolls her eyes. "Quinn, do you think you two would be together if you didn't have a child?"

She sighs. "No. But I have to make this work."

"Why?"

Everyone looks at him confused. "I told you why."

He shakes his head. "Tell me the truth this time."

She takes a deep breath. "Our daughter is partially why but I really don't want to end up like my mother. She's depressed because she didn't divorce my dad until they were older. Now she's alone in a big house, drinking wine at ten in the morning and taking antidepressants."

He nods. "Thank you for sharing that with us." Then the therapist turns to Santana and Brittany. "Santana, Brittany, I'm going to ask each of you the same thing."

Brittany goes first. "I want things to be how like they used to. We don't cuddle as much anymore, we don't have date nights on Friday, and we don't even have sex as much as we used to. In high school we'd even have sex in the shower before school."

Santana's eyes widen. "Britt." She scolds. "They don't need to know that."

"It's ok, Santana. Sex is an important factor in a relationship." Dr. Burns says.

"I-I'm just not comfortable with it." She confesses.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "You're never comfortable talking about anything."

Santana glares at her. "I don't like talking about my feelings, Britt. You know that."

"You're an adult now, Santana. Put on your big girl thong and face the music."

Dr. Burns puts his hand up before it escalates. "Santana, you can trust everything that's said in here won't be repeated outside this room." He encourages.

Santana looks down at her hands, and picks at her nails. Brittany shakes her head. "How do you expect this to work if you won't talk?"

Santana huffs, not looking up. "Fine. I'm here because I don't want to prove my Abuela was right all along. That two girls aren't supposed to be in a relationship, that it doesn't work. In high school, I thought I was always going to love Brittany, but something changed between us. I don't know if it's because of me, or because we're two women, I just know I want to fight for us." She explains.

Quinn feels sympathy for the Latina. More so than she has for anyone else in the room.

Dr. Burns nods. "Thank you for sharing that with us. I promise it'll get a lot easier talking about your feelings." Santana just nods in response. Dr. Burns then looks at his watch. "I'm sorry but that's all the time we have for today. I'll see you all next week."

The doctor leaves the room, and the couples gather their belongings or stretching out their muscles from siting for so long.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Puck says.

Quinn shrugs. "I didn't know you did, either."

He nods, avoiding her gaze, then looks at the time. "I have to go to work."

She narrows her eyes. "Now?"

He nods. "I'm the boss, I need to be there. You can get a ride, right?"

Quinn glares at him. "You can't be serious."

He shrugs. "What do you want me to do? I have to go."

She scoffs, watching him leave. Then looking around the room to ask someone, she sees Santana storming out of the room as well. Quinn is curious what happened but then puts that thought aside, needing to find a ride home.

However, she realizes she's not comfortable asking anyone to drive her since they all just met. Instead she opts to call Tina. The blonde pulls out her phone only to find out she doesn't have service and is forced to go outside herself.

Luckily she does have service, and Tina doesn't have a problem picking her up, but warns her she'll have to wait. Hearing someone behind her, Quinn turns around to see Santana smoking, leaning against the building in deep thought.

Seeing her smoke, Quinn starts to crave one herself, especially after their session. Quinn carefully walks over to the Latina, not wanting to scare her.

"Do you mind if I bum a cigarette off ya?"

Santana looks surprised then smirks. "You don't look like the type that smokes."

Quinn shrugs. "I used to all the time before I got pregnant." Santana nods then hands her one and even lights it for her. "Thanks." She says standing next to the brunette.

"Anytime." They silently smoke for a few minutes until Santana breaks the silence. "I saw your husband leave."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "He said he was to work, but I know he's lying."

Santana nods. "You don't think he's-"

Quinn shakes her head, cutting her off. "He just feels overwhelmed and wants to be alone."

"I get it."

Quinn nods. "Me, too."

Santana finishes her cigarette then throws it on the ground. "Brittany is in there talking to wheezy and trouty mouth." Quinn looks at her confused. "Mercedes and Sam."

Quinn chuckles. "Oh. That's funny."

Santana shyly smiles with a shrugs. "My wife didn't think so. She said I was being mean."

She shrugs. "You could have said worse."

Santana snorts. "That's what I told her."

Quinn smiles in return, then sighs. "I'm beginning to doubt if this will work."

Santana slowly nods, looking off into the distance. "Same here, blondie. If he hasn't helped those other couples, how the hell is he supposed to help us?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

They look at each other and smile, feeling better they're not the only ones with the same doubts. Suddenly a car horn blares, making them jump. Tina doesn't look to happy to see her friend smoking again.

"That would be my ride." Quinn finishes her cigarette, then throws it on the ground like Santana had earlier. "Thanks for the cigarette. I guess I'll see you next week."

She nods. "Yea."

Quinn gets into her friend's car, unaware a pair of brown eyes are watching her.

* * *

For the next few weeks smoking together outside the building became Quinn and Santana's routine. The women voiced their fears and doubts to each other, or they would talk about random things. Quinn and Santana are slowly developing a relationship together, while their recent ones slowly deteriorate.

After one therapy session, Brittany has to leave early for work along with Puck. This time Quinn drove her car so Tina wouldn't have to pick her up again. The girls are once again smoke against the building and talk.

"Puck found out I'm smoking again."

Santana nods. "So did Britt. She's pissed."

"So is Puck. But after therapy I can't not have one." She confesses.

Santana smiles. "Me either."

"It's not even from talking about my own problems anymore, it's hearing Rachel and Blaine constantly whining."

Santana laughs. "Oh my god, me too. They're annoying as fuck. Brittany is the only reason I haven't said anything yet, but they're driving me loco."

"I understand why Kurt and Finn go to therapy."

Santana nods in agreement, then a comfortable silence falls above them. "I'm so not looking forward to talking about our sex life." The brunette confesses.

"Oh believe me, I'm not either."

Santana sighs. "I was so insecure about my sexuality in high school, and now I have to talk about it in front of a group of people I don't even like. Well, except for you."

Quinn smiles, her stomach flutters hearing the brunette say she only likes her out of everyone in their group therapy. "Hopefully the others are more pathetic than ours."

Santana chuckles holding up her cigarette. "Here, here." She bumps her hand with the blonde, sending a tingle up each other's arms at the contact.

Both ignore it and continue to smoke, now for a different reason.

"We also have to do that stupid trust fall." Quinn says, breaking the silence this time.

"Oh yea. I have no idea how that's supposed to help."

Quinn snorts. "Me either." Santana flicks her cigarette onto the ground, then takes out a piece of gum to chew. Quinn chuckles. "She already knows you smoke."

She shrugs. "I told her I would stop."

Quinn also flicks her cigarette. "Can I have one?" Santana nods then gives her a piece. "Thanks."

"Sure." Santana stretches her arms above her head with a sigh. "I should go."

Quinn nods, but notices she doesn't see Santana's car. "Is someone picking you up?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm just gonna walk. Thought it'll give me time to think."

Quinn looks skeptical. "You sure?"

"Yea, why?"

She shrugs. "Considering how much you smoke, you'll lungs will be on fire." She points out.

Santana huffs. "Damn, I didn't think about that."

Quinn snorts, then bites her lip. "I-I could give ya a lift."

Santana cocks her head with a smile, giving it some thought. "It's not out of your way?"

She shakes her head. One day when they were really late, Brittany mentioned where they lived, explaining why they're late sometimes.

"Ok, thanks."

Quinn smiles. "Anytime."

* * *

During the drive, the women discuss mundane things like what happened during their favorite TV shows, work, the weather, and living in a small town like Lima. Soon enough Quinn parks in front of Santana and Brittany's house.

"Nice place."

"Uh-thanks."

Quinn chuckles. "You don't like it, do you?"

She shrugs. "Brittany picked it. At the time, I couldn't say no. Now I hate it. Not the house itself, I hate the color and I hate our nosey neighbors." She says gesturing with her head to next door where an older woman is staring at them, then quickly goes back to her gardening getting caught watching them.

Quinn just shakes her head. "I'm lucky my neighbors can't see over the fence. If they did, they definitely would look. Not that there's much to look at."

Santana snorts then pats Quinn's leg, both feeling the tingling again. "Th-Thanks for the ride."

"Y-You're welcome."

Before she registers what she's doing, Santana rubs Quinn's thigh with her thumb. The sexual tension can be cut with a knife, and both of them can feel it. However, they continue to ignore it. Their marriages may be in trouble, but that's no excuse to not be loyal to their partners.

Santana clears her throat removing her hand, both disappointed at the loss of contact. "I-I better go. Mrs. Gates is watching us again."

Quinn looks back over at the neighbor to see her staring again as Santana exists the car. Then Quinn turns back to the Latina. "I-I'll see you next week."

Santana silently nods then goes inside the house. Quinn takes a deep breath looking out towards the house. "Fuck."

* * *

Next week in therapy starts the discussion of the couple's intimate life. Like always, Rachel and Finn goe first since Rachel is always volunteering them. Despite their little awkward moment in the car, Quinn and Santana chuckle quietly catching each other's eye as the shorter brunette talks.

Then as Finn gets into what turns him on, Santana cringes and interrupts him. "Ay dios mío. Do we really have to listen to this? I don't need an image of a whale trying to have sex with a Chihuahua."

Brittany shakes her head then sends a silent apology to the couple while Quinn just chuckles quietly to herself again, making Santana blush.

"This is a topic all of you have to talk about, Santana." Dr. Burns reminds her. "Continue, Finn."

As he continues, Quinn and Santana silently communicate how grossed out they are, and continue to do so as the other couples discuss such a personal topic.

"Quinn, Puck, why don't you go next? Have you had any problems being intimate with one another?"

Puck scoffs. "Sex isn't the problem." He says confidently. However, looking at Quinn tells a different story.

"Quinn, how about you?" Dr. Burns asks.

She clears her throat, and squirms in her seat, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Yes, it's a problem for me."

Puck looks surprised. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She sighs, looking at the therapist. "I don't want to talk about it if he's going to be like this."

"Puck, this is supposed to be a safe environment. Let your wife talk freely without your judgment." He sighs, leaning back into his seat. Then Dr. Burns gestures for Quinn to continue.

Again, Quinn squirms in her seat. "Th-This is kind of embarrassing to admit but, I've been faking."

Puck scoffs but Dr. Burns stops him from saying anything. "Is it hard for you to have an orgasm?"

She nods. "I know I'm capable of having one, but in the beginning of our relationship, for a while we made love, now we just have sex and Puck is selfish. He just has sex with me to get himself off, I feel like a blowup doll."

He huffs clearly upset. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dr. Burns lets him speak freely now. Quinn also glares at him. "I did, Puck. I told you that sex isn't like it used to be, and you thought I meant to try new positions that still only got you off, not the both of us."

"So what are you saying? I'm terrible in bed?!"

Quinn huffs. "Yes, Puck! That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Dr. Burns puts up his hands, signaling for them to stop. "Calm down. I realize you're both upset, but try not to raise your voices, it doesn't make things any better."

Puck crosses his arms. "It certainly makes me feel better." He mumbles.

"Alright, you both need to come up with a solution to this problem." He states the obvious. "I suggest you find something that will satisfy the both of you. Puck, I also suggest you try to be more intimate instead of focusing on getting an orgasm."

Puck clearly isn't happy. Quinn doesn't think anything will change.

"Brittany, Santana, is there something either of you would like to say?"

Quinn drowns out what they have to say. The blonde feels weird hearing about it, like she shouldn't know about Santana's sex life now that they've gotten closer over the past few weeks. Or, so she tells herself, anyway.

A little part of her knows she just doesn't want to imagine Brittany having sex with the Latina. Quinn isn't a fan of Brittany and thinks Santana deserves someone better. Brittany just isn't sympathetic to Santana's feelings anymore, those were Santana's words, not hers.

Quinn also ignores the other couples, not wanting to know anything about their sex life, either, and is questioning why they have to discuss this certain subject as a group. When they're finished, they start the trust fall exercise.

Each couple have to trust their partner that they'll catch them. Dr. Burns has them stand on a small platform one at a time, then instructs the person to fall back into their partner. At first Mercedes protests having Sam catch her, saying he wouldn't be able to because of her size but Sam convinces her he can do it.

This time the first couple to do it isn't Rachel and Finn. Blaine and Kurt volunteer to go. Kurt stand on the platform while Blaine catches him.

"What the hell is this supposed to do for my marriage?" Santana asks Quinn.

The other couples stand behind Kurt and Blaine as they take turns doing the exercise.

Quinn chuckles. "I've been wondering the same thing."

"Do you trust Puck will catch you?"

She nods. "Yea. What about you?" Santana shrugs. Quinn frowns. "You don't know if she'll catch you or not?" She asks in a whisper.

Santana remains silent. Dr. Burns asks who wants to go next Sam volunteers, then Puck. Brittany and Santana are last to go. Brittany tells Santana she'll go first so the brunette has to catch her. When she does, Brittany claps smiling brightly and tells her wife she trusted she'd catch her.

"Ok, your turn, babe."

Santana takes a deep breath before stepping on to the platform.

"Close your eyes." Dr. Burns instructs. She closes her eyes. "Whenever you're ready."

The brunette stands there for about a minute before Brittany has had enough. "Really, Santana? Just fall, I'll catch you."

Santana turns her head. "He said whenever I'm ready." She reminds the blonde.

"You're the only one that's taken so long." She points out, then frowns. "Do you not trust me?" She asks, clearly hurt.

"There was a reason you weren't base for cheer, Britt. When you tried it, you let one of the girls fall. She broke her arm."

"But I would never let you fall, San."

The brunette huffs turning completely around facing everyone. "You already did." And with that she storms out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Mercedes asks.

"Shouldn't someone check if she's ok?" Quinn asks no one in particular.

Brittany shakes her head. "She'll wanna be alone."

Dr. Burns instructs everyone to return to their seats so they can continue. For the rest of the session, Quinn can't stop thinking about Santana. She was so upset, and the blonde wants to see if she's ok. So, by the time the session is over, she's itching to see her.

However, going outside Brittany is already talking to the Latina. She can't read lips, but both look upset. Puck stands beside his wife and follows her line of vision.

"I gotta go to work, ok?" Quinn just nods, not taking her eyes off Santana. Puck spins her around, though, forcing her attention away from her. "What's wrong with you?"

She narrows her eyes, confused. "Nothing."

"Why do you care so much about what's going on between them?"

Quinn crosses her arms. "Santana is my friend. I just wanna know if she's ok."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you at the house."

Quinn looks back at the Latina to see she's now alone. Unsure if Santana wants to talk to anyone else she hesitantly approaches her. "You ok?"

Santana lights a cigarette nodding, then hands one to Quinn. The blonde accepts it then stands next to Santana, like they always do.

"When I came out, my Abuela disowned me." Santana says. "I didn't physically fall but I was at my lowest, and my so called girlfriend wasn't there for me. Not like I needed her to be, anyway. I think that's why I didn't trust her to do the exercise."

Quinn slowly nods, taking it in. "You didn't have to explain anything to me."

"Yea, I know. But I trust you."

Quinn flashes a weak smile. "I trust you, too." Santana and Quinn finish smoking in a comfortable silence. "Does Brittany have work?"

She shakes her head. "It's her father's birthday today. Her parents live out of town, so she'll be there for the day."

"You're not going?"

"Nope. Her parents never liked me."

Quinn nods. "Puck is at work. Would you like to come over to my place? We can talk some more, watch some movies and eat junk food."

Santana smiles. "I'd like that."

Quinn smiles in return. "Ok."

* * *

They're not doing anything wrong. They're just two friends having a good time together while their spouses are busy doing other things. It's innocent, they're watching movies and eating a lot of junk food, there's nothing wrong with that. But for some reason Quinn feels like they're sneaking around behind their partners backs.

"This movie is terrible." Santana says, bringing Quinn out of her head.

"I don't think it's so bad. It's kind of funny."

The brunette scoffs, albeit while laughing. "Video games are attacking people. No one comes up with this kind of plot unless they're high."

Quinn snorts. "True." Santana smiles mischievously and throws some popcorn at the blonde. Quinn's eyes widen. "You did not just do that."

She shrugs. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Quinn laughs. "Nothing I wanna watch this stupid movie."

Santana huffs, nudging Quinn's leg with her foot. "Don't be a party pooper. Come on, you know it'll be more fun than this movie."

She looks over to see Santana pouting and chuckles, shaking her head. "Fine."

Quinn throws popcorn in the brunette's face, starting a popcorn war between them. Both feel like kids again, it's a breath of fresh air from all the responsibilities. When they've thrown all the popcorn Santana helps Quinn pick it up with a broom.

"How long will Puck be working?"

"He won't be home until after dinner today. For extra money he started another job doing some landscaping."

"Oh well, it's better than just pool cleaning." Quinn nods in agreement. "You know, I just realized I don't know what you do."

"Real estate."

Santana cocks her head to the side. "Really?"

She nods. "Yeap."

Finished cleaning, they sit on the couch together smoking again and talk about the therapy session since they haven't gotten a chance to yet.

"I'm not surprised Puck isn't good at pleasing women."

Quinn shrugs. "He used to be."

"What do you think changed?"

"He doesn't love me anymore. We're together for Beth."

Santana sighs. "It's been a few months. Do you think it's working for you?"

Quinn hesitates, then shakes her head. "What about you?"

"No, I don't. Therapy isn't making me love my wife again. It's bringing us further apart. Brittany is so frustrated it's not working. Like, she thought if we went, I would be the same person I was in high school. When I tried explaining to her it doesn't work that way, she got angry and we ended up arguing."

"It's our fault, though. We all waited to long to try and fix things, then we think therapy could be the answer to our problems. Me and Puck keep trying the exercises and tools Dr. Burns suggested but we just argue."

Santana looks over at Quinn, hesitating to say what she wants to ask. "Do you think it's weird that we're more open with each other than we are in therapy?"

Quinn turns to Santana, so she facing the brunette. "A little, but I'm also glad I have you to talk to." She confesses.

Santana smiles. "I am, too."

"But I also see what you mean. We're supposed to feel this way in therapy, but also with our partners, too. But I know if I try to talk with Puck, we end up fighting. He's just so stubborn it's hard to talk to him."

Santana nods. "All me and Brittany do anymore is fight. Angry sex isn't even hot anymore."

Quinn cringes, shaking her head. "I really don't want to know about sex with Brittany."

Santana looks at her curiously. "Why? We were just talking about it in therapy."

She shrugs. "I wasn't paying attention. To you, Brittany, or anyone else, actually."

Santana doesn't say anything, she just puts out her cigarette. Quinn soon follows, then a silence falls over them as they watch TV, neither really paying attention.

"Well, I was listening when you and Puck talked." Santana admits. "Are you going to try what Dr. Burns suggested?"

Quinn shrugs. "I doubt it. Puck's ego is hurt right now. He won't want to try anything for a while."

Santana shakes her head. "It's sex, not rocket science. I don't understand how pleasing a women is so difficult for some men."

Hearing Santana talk about pleasing a woman sends a wave of pleasure in her center.

"I don't know about other men, but I know Puck just doesn't love me anymore. Sex is just sex for him, he wants to get himself off and be done with it."

"But even if it is just sex, it's supposed to feel good for both parties." Santana explains. "If I were your wife, you would be very satisfied."

Quinn blushes. "Oh, I would, would I?"

Santana nods. "Unlike your husband, I know exactly what I'm doing."

There's a short silence, Quinn and Santana stare at each other with hooded eyes.

"San." Quinn says quietly. She hums. "You feel it too, don't you?" She whispers. Santana silently nods. Quinn glances down at the Latina's plump lips. "Please." She begs.

Santana also glances down at the blonde's lips then closes the gap between them. Both moan at the feeling. Their lips move together perfectly, like it was meant to be. Quinn pulls the brunette closer by her waist.

Santana's lips travel down to Quinn's jaw, then to her neck but makes sure she doesn't leave a mark. Quinn holds on to the back of her head with a moan.

"San, I need you."

Santana also moans in response then pulls away to remove Quinn's shirt. With her bra now exposed the brunette kisses and licks the top of her breasts. Then she removes the bra entirely before palming one breast and nibbling on the other.

Quinn arches her back, pushing her chest further into Santana's face. The Latina's lips travel further south down the blonde's abs. At this point there is no turning back for them. They're aware what they're doing is wrong, but it feels too good.

Reaching the top of Quinn's skirt, Santana teases her. She runs her hands up her thigh but stops before almost reaching her center. Quinn groans, bucking her hips looking for friction. Santana lifts her skirt then places open mouth kisses to her inner thighs. Pushing up her skirt a little, she kisses her pelvic bone next, purposely skipping over the place Quinn needs it most.

"Ugh, stop teasing me." She demands.

Santana smirks. "You're so demanding for a bottom."

"Ugh, fuck, San." She grumbles.

The Latina chuckles with her lips just above Quinn's core. "Tell me what you want."

Quinn whimpers. Santana has already worked her up so much she needs release. "Fuck me. God please, San, fuck me already."

Santana moans then swipes her tongue over a bundle of nerves. Quinn moans very loudly and Santana is grateful her neighbors aren't nosey like her own or they would be fucked right now, no pun intended.

Santana sucks Quinn's clit, then when she thinks she's wet enough, slide in a digit. She works up stead thrusts before adding another and uses Quinn's moans as a guide to what she does or doesn't like. The more noises the blonde makes, the more turned on Santana gets.

"I-I'm close."

Santana ups her game now and curls her fingers, making sure she hits Quinn's G-spot, earning even louder moans and grunts in response. By the noises the blonde is making, Santana can easily tell it's been a long time since someone made Quinn feel this good, and it makes her feel bad for the blonde, but it also angers her.

if she were in Puck's shoes, she would make sure Quinn was always satisfied, and not just in the bed, either.

"Ugh, fuuuuck, SSSaaaaaan." She moans reaching her climax.

Santana helps her ride out her orgasm before slowly pulling out then crawls up Quinn and cuddles her side, with her head on the blonde's shoulder. The only thing that's heard are Quinn's pants, trying to catch her breath. When she does, the blonde suddenly starts crying.

Santana frowns. Picking her head up, she looks down at the blonde. "What's wrong?"

Quinn sniffles wiping her eyes. "That felt really good."

Santana snorts. "It really has been a long time since you had an orgasm, huh?"

She shakes her head. "Well, yea but that's not why I'm crying." The brunette frowns again. "I mean, sex with you felt really good but it doesn't with my own husband." She explains. "It's fucked up, San."

Santana sighs, laying her head back down. "I know what you mean."

"What are we going to do? We just cheated, and I don't regret it."

Santana lifts her head again, surprised. "You don't?" She shakes her head. "I don't either." She admits.

"We're terrible people, San."

She shakes her head, and brushes a piece of hair behind Quinn's ear. "No, there are more terrible people in the world. We're just selfish but I think in this case we should be. I'm not happy, and I know you're not either."

"So, what are we going to do in therapy next week? How am I going to face Puck? How are you going to face Brittany?"

Santana lays her head back down and shrugs. "We just do."

* * *

The next few days are almost hell for Quinn. Keeping this lie from her husband is the most difficult thing she ever had to do. Going to therapy turns out to be even harder seeing Santana with Brittany. She wants to hold her hand, she wants to kiss her again, and she just wants to be with Santana.

The Latina has had the same problems. At home is hard and therapy is even tougher seeing Puck with Quinn. The attraction, and sexual tension was always there. The feelings came after, but now that they're been unleashed, it's hard to keep them locked up.

"Can me and Brittany set up an appointment for a private session?"

The group look at the Latina very confused, including Dr. Burns. "Sure, although I'm confused why suddenly request for one."

"I just need to tell Brittany something and I would feel better not doing it in front of everyone, but I know it would help if you were there."

He nods. "Ok, how about this. After everyone leaves, you can do it then."

Brittany is very confused but agrees to it. For the rest of the session, Quinn wonders what Santana is planning on doing. She wants to ask her when it's over but at second thought thinks it's a bad idea. it would look too suspicious.

As always, Puck goes to work. And even though Santana is still inside, Quinn waits for the Latina. A few minutes pass, then an hour. Then Dr. Burns comes outside.

"Where's your husband?"

She looks at him curiously. "Work, why?"

"Call, and ask him to return."

She nods. "Can I ask why?"

"Both of you need to be here. You'll see why when he gets here." With that, Dr. Burns closes the door leaving Quinn.

The blonde calls him and of course Puck isn't happy but agrees to return. Hanging up the phone she wonders why Dr. Burns would even need him to return. Then it suddenly hits her. Santana told Brittany they had sex.

"Fuck." She curses out loud.

Quinn isn't mad at Santana, though, she feels relief. It's not a secret to Brittany anymore, and soon it won't be to Puck, either. Of course she's not looking forward to the storm after it gets out there but the ugly truth can help start a new life for her with someone else.

Puck pulls into the parking lot looking very angry. He jumps out of the car then stomps over to his wife. "What the hell is this about?"

"Just come inside, Puck."

He huffs then follows Quinn inside. Brittany shoots death glares at the blonde as they walk in, confusing Puck even further.

"Puck, you should sit down." Dr. Burns suggests.

He shakes his head. "I don't want to sit down. What I want is for someone to explain to me waht the fuck is going on."

Dr. Burns nods towards Quinn. "Go ahead, Quinn. Tell him."

Quinn's heart pounds against her chest so hard she's almost certain she can hear it. "Puck, there is something you need to know." She starts, her voice shaking. "I-I-uh, I-I-um ch-cheated on you with Santana."

He glares at her, and looks between Santana and Quinn. "Are you fucking serious?!" She silently nods, then notices how angry Brittany looks herself. "What the fuck, Quinn?! I've been working my ass off to fix our relationship, to prove to everyone in my family I'm not a complete fuck up, and it's you who cheats?! This is un fucking believable, you fucking bitch!"

Blind with rage, Puck pulls his hand back about to strike Quinn, but Santana is quicker. She runs towards them and grabs a hold of his wrist. "You were not about to hit her. I don't give a shit how angry you are, you don't lay a hand on her!"

He pulls his arm out of her grasp with a scoff. "You're lucky your girlfriend was here to protect you." Puck shakes his head and groans. "I can't fucking believe this!" He points his finger at Quinn. "You want to be with her fine, but I'm fighting for Beth."

Quinn gasps, taking a step forward. "No. Don't take her away from me. Be angry, hate me for all I care, but you know I'm a good mother to her. If you take her away from me, I don't know what I would do."

"You should have thought about that before having sex with my wife." Brittany says.

Santana glares at the blonde. "Brittany, don't."

Puck sighs. "Fine. You're a good mother but a shitty wife. This is the end of us." He storms over to the door. "Fuck you, Quinn. You know once everyone gets word of this no one will believe when I tell them you're the one that was unfaithful." With that, he leaves.

Santana rubs Quinn's back and Brittany shakes her head at the sight. "You know what, fuck you too, San. I suspected something was going on between you two. You were always staying after sessions and now I know why." She scoffs. "I didn't even want to do this. You convinced me to. This whole situation is fucked up."

Brittany also storms off to the door. "I'm going to my parents, when I come back you shit better be gone." The blonde also leaves.

"That went well." Santana says, trying to lighten the mood a little.

* * *

 **Three years later...**

Quinn is finishing up dinner when she hears the front door open. Hearing the two most important people in her life, makes her smile.

"Honey, I'm home!" Santana yells.

"And so am I!" Beth shouts right after.

Quinn chuckles at the pair as they walk into the kitchen. "So I heard. Hi, my love."

Santana walks up to the blonde and gives her a kiss. "Dinner smells good. Need help setting the table."

"Thank you, and I would love some help."

Santana grabs some plates, then gestures to the silverware draw. "Beth, grab the silverware."

She nods then does as she's told. Quinn brings the bowl of pasta to the table while Santana and Beth set it up. When it's set, the girls sit at the table. Quinn and Santana next to each other, and Beth across from them.

"How was school?" Quinn asks putting pasta on her plate.

"Ok, I guess."

Santana arches her brow. "You're not going to tell her, or did you forget already?"

Both look confused. "Tell me what?"

Santana mouths something to Beth jogging her memory. "Oh yea. I got an A on my english test." She announces happily.

Quinn smiles. "Good job. I'm proud of you."

Beth smiles in return. "Mami helped me study."

"Did you thank her?"

Santana nods. "When I picked her up, she did."

The little family continue to discuss their day, and Quinn can't help but sit back and watch Santana and Beth laugh and talk to each other. The beginning was really rough after their divorces. Quinn had to break the news to Beth, then when the time was right, she had to get adjusted to her mother dating someone else.

Santana also had to adjust being a parent figure before they got married and Santana adopted Beth. Now she's legally her other mother. Puck still sees Beth. They have shared custody and he gets her two days of the week, every Friday and Saturday. For a while Puck wouldn't talk to Quinn. They were civil in front of Beth, though. Now they're better, but aren't best friends.

Santana, however, doesn't even talk to Brittany anymore. Even being in the same town, they managed only to bump into each other twice. The first time she was with Quinn, the second with Beth, which was more to deal with for the blonde.

Quinn wouldn't have it any other way, though. She's finally happy. She has Beth, Santana, a beautiful house the couple purchased together, and a job she loves.

Santana finally notices her wife is quiet. "You ok, babe?"

Hearing her wife's voice, Quinn is taken out of her thoughts and smiles. "I'm really good."

Santana furrows her brows confused, albeit with a smile. "What were you thinking about?"

She shrugs. "How lucky I am. I love you so much."

Santana blushes then leans over for a kiss. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **I'm kind of upset with myself for not posting this on time, or the next one shot either. Now I feel left behind, but I hope the wait was worth it...? Let me know.**


End file.
